Anatomía de Malfoy
by Ibeth Cullen
Summary: ¡Este cuerpo no es el mío! Y que lo digas, Granger... Empiezas a preocuparte cuando te atre el cuerpo enemigo... ¡He resurgido cual ave fénix xD! 9 cap. UP!Dramione
1. Consecuencias en clase de Pocio

**Wola!**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día debido a un comentario de un amigo mío hablando sobre chicos y chicas. Como buscaba un tema sobre el que escribir en Fanfiction, intenté encajar las piezas de modo que resultase una historia adaptable a los personajes de Harry Potter¡y vaya si fue fácil!**

**Quiero que se sepa de que si esta historia no es original, si hay más que utilicen el mismo tema y se parezca demasiado a la que yo intento escribir me aviséis, para cerrarla y empezar otra diferente. No me apetece que crean que me copio de nadie :S ugh!**

**Espero que os guste el primer chap. Es para ir poniéndonos en situación con lo que ocurrirá en el fic. Está ambientado en el último curso de Hogwarts, aunque saltándome por completo la trama real de los libros xD Lo siento.**

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**¡Disfrutad:D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Consecuencias trágicas en clase de Pociones**

* * *

_"¿No me está mirando verdad?... ¿me mira?"_

Hermione volvió a levantar la vista sutilmente por encima de su humeante caldero. Hacía ya rato que había terminado de realizar la poción que Snape les había mandado hacer para aquella clase, y tanto aburrimiento estaba acabando con sus nervios. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_"Es imposible…"_ pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Pssssssssssss, Hermione! - un siseo en su oído derecho la sacó de su ensimismamiento y dio un respingo. Ron suplicaba con la mirada.

- Ron, te vuelvo a decir lo mismo que hace 10 minutos. NO- respondió la castaña por lo bajo, vigilando al profesor con el rabillo del ojo. No le apetecía que Gryffindor volviese a perder puntos por la tozudez de su amigo.

- Pero Mione…

- Es mi última respuesta Ron. Así que respira hondo, concéntrate en las instrucciones de la pizarra y haz como Harry, inténtalo por ti mismo.

Ron contrajo los músculos de su cara en una expresión dolorosa a la vez que se giraba para ver a su amigo detrás de él. Harry Potter, con el pelo más despeinado que nunca, y la cara más sudorosa que nunca, labraba una ardua batalla contra las raíces de mandrágora, las cuales no cesaban de retorcerse y morderle los dedos, mientras su caldero burbujeaba de forma extraña y peligrosa. El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación.

Hermione vio como su amigo volvía a intentar concentrarse en su trabajo, asintió satisfactoriamente con la cabeza y recuperó su posición tras el caldero. Cuando volvió a posar la mirada donde hasta hacía unos momentos su mente vagaba en extrañas conjeturas, se encontró de nuevo con ese par de ojos escrutadores, que centellearon en un brillo extraño cuando se encontraron con los de la chica. Hermione apartó la vista rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en lo fantásticos que parecían en ese momento los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas muggle.

_"¿Por qué no para de mirarme? Seguro que trama algo…"_ Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago el sólo pensar en ello.

¿Qué podría ser peor que tener a Draco Malfoy mirándote amenazadoramente con un caldero lleno de Poción Multijugos delante de él? Tenía la certeza de que estaba tramando un plan para transformarla en algo poco mejor que un gnomo de jardín.

_"No pienso comer nada en la cena"_ se juró Hermione. Snape se dirigió en ese momento a la clase.

- Señoras y señores, si no han terminado todavía es mi día de suerte. Los que hayan logrado sobrevivir a esta contrarreloj tienen 2 minutos para rellenar los frascos con la poción, etiquetarlos con su nombre y colocarlos sobre mi mesa. Y no se les ocurra vaciar los calderos hasta que yo lo diga.

Sin ninguna gana de nada, Harry Ron se miraron, resignados a pasarse la noche despiertos escribiendo la redacción que Snape seguramente les impondría por inútiles. Vieron como Hermione rellenaba felizmente su frasquito etiquetado y se dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor.

Una vez todos hubieron dejado sus muestras a Snape, es decir, los cuatro o cinco alumnos con cara de prepotentes incluida su amiga del alma, el profesor repasó los mejunjes etiquetados, y con cara de satisfacción, volvió a dirigirse a la clase acongojada.

- Muy bien. Malfoy, Granger, acérquense por favor- y con un golpe seco de varita, todos los calderos, excepto los de los dos alumnos nombrados se esfumaron.

Hermione estaba petrificada. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal de la poción? Imposible, había troceado correctamente el cuarto de raíz de mandrágora con su hoz de oro del 5 perpendicularmente y variando los cortes en el sentido de las agujas del reloj….

La cabeza de la castaña echaba humo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Snape con la vista perdida. Malfoy sin embargo, con su habitual arrogancia y estúpida superioridad de sangre, le sonreía mientras andaba.

_"¿De qué va?"_ Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando lo vio _"Otra vez esa miradita estúpida, joder¿y ahora que querrá Snape? Sólo faltaba que nos hiciese probar la poción" _cruzó los ojos ante la imposible y delirante idea.

- Ya que habéis sido los únicos que la han elaborado satisfactoriamente, vais a probar la poción.

Hermione se bloqueó.

Toda la clase había enmudecido.

_"¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE???????"_

Veinte pares de ojos abiertos como platos les observaban, a ella paralizada, a Malfoy encantado de haberse conocido, y a Snape, quien se acercaba para recoger dos muestras más del caldero de cada uno en un par de vasos.

Hermione no podía pensar.

La última y única experiencia con la multijugos la había convertido en una mujer-gato, completamente opuesta a lo que podría haber sido catwoman. Esos días en la enfermería muerta de la vergüenza le habían enseñado a no jugar nunca con ese tipo de pociones.

Malfoy lo estaba disfrutando, oh, si… Con esa sonrisita mediocre, cómo le gustaría partirle el labio a ese engreído rubio de bote… Seguro que sabía desde el principio lo que Snape propondría al final de esa clase, y sabía que ella que habría realizado bien la poción y cómo no él también. Cómo debía estar saboreando ese momento… A Hermione se le revolvieron las tripas mientras el profesor les tendía a ambos sendos vasos llenos del mugriento y cementoso brebaje. Estuvo a punto de lanzárselo al Slytherin sobre su túnica de terciopelo carisísimo que rezumaba ego Malfoy por todos lados.

- ¿Tanto te gusto, Granger?- espetó el rubio con sorna por lo bajo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado observándole con odio demasiado rato. Se recompuso de su ira infernal y prestó atención a lo que Snape explicaba.

- …de modo que una vez la poción haya disuelto el cabello de cada uno, el brebaje Multijugos estará preparado, y podremos ver cómo una mata de pelo marrón se convierte en un Slytherin.

Los Slytherins, y Malfoy el que más, rieron el chiste del profesor. Mientras tanto, un par de ojos Gryffindor aterrados observaban cómo Hermione perdía la compostura. Esto estaba llegando a límites insospechados.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- Perdone que le interrumpa, pero creo que es abusar de la autoridad el dar a beber poción multijugos delante de toda una clase, señor. Se trata de una transformación en cierto modo traumático y …

- ¿Algo más señorita Granger?

Snape la miraba como si mirara a un muro inanimado. No iba a rectificar su plan de clase porque a ella, una tiquismiquis, no le apeteciera que le creciese una polla entre las piernas delante de veinte personas, nooooOOO.

Tenía que humillarla.

Hinchada de la vergüenza y el cabreo, Hermione retiró la mirada del profesor y empezó a hiperventilar, mientras notaba como un intenso rubor cubría toda su cara, de la nariz a las orejas.

Malfoy, que aún no había terminado de reírse del chiste anterior, no perdió esa oportunidad para meterse con ella.

-Así, que … (risas) … ¿no te gusta la idea …(risas)… de que te crezca algo extraño entre las patas de gallina que tienes? (muchas más risas)

La Gryffindor le miró afectada. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? No, claro que no, pero será guarro... En ese momento, Snape se acercó a Malfoy con un par de tijeras de plata.

- Un momento- el rubio se puso serio. – A mí nadie me toca el pelo.

Y remató su mirada asesina con una sacudida de cabeza que le apartó varios mechones de la cara. Numerosos suspiros femeninos llenaron el aula. Malfoy sonrió de lado.

- Es necesario Malfoy, si prefieres hacerlo tú…

- ¿Tienen que ser pelos de la cabeza? – y miró divertido a Hermione de soslayo. Ésta tragó saliva.

- Sí Draco, tienen que serlo- dijo Snape con diversión.

- De acuerdo.

El rubio atrapó las tijeras y se cortó delicadamente un pequeño mechón de las capas más ocultas de su pelo platino.

Snape recogió los cabellos, y al acercarse a Hermione los vertió sobre el vaso que ésta sujetaba. La poción burbujeó fuertemente durante un segundo, y luego volvió a su estado mugriento otra vez.

- Ahora su turno, señorita Granger.

Sin pensarlo dos veces para intentar no sentir más miedo de lo que sentía, la Gryffindor trago saliva, cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentó olvidarse de la mirada burlona y expectante de su enemigo frente a ella, abrió la boca, y …

- ¡¡¡Espere señorita Granger!!!

Hermione casi se da en la frente con el borde del vaso. Abrió rápidamente los ojos hacia su profesor con cara de confusión sin bajar todavía el brazo. ¡¡¡¿Que coño quería ahora?!!!

- Falta su mechón de pelo para la otra parte del experimento.

_"Mi mechón de…."_

Miró a Draco, cuya expresión de despreciable burla se había convertido en terror.

- N…. no…- logró decir apenas el Slytherin, más pálido que nunca.

Hermione se dejó hacer. Snape cortó un sustancial mechón de pelo "No se le notará entre tanta selva tropical" creyó que dijo por lo bajo, y se acercó a Draco con sigilo.

- Como me haga beber esto le juro que le mato.

- Malfoy, harás lo que yo diga, como la señorita Granger.

Sin tiempo para replicar a su padrino, el rubio no pudo evitar que los espesos pelos marrones de Hermione desaparecieran en su copa.

- Y ahora, ambos a la vez, bébanse sus copas.

Toda la clase guardaba silencio. Tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin estaban petrificados por lo que pasaría a continuación: o Malfoy se lanzaba entre maldiciones hasta la puerta, o le verían transformarse en toda una mujercita. Al menos, por su expresión, parecía ser cuestión de segundos que acabaran todos muertos. Tenía un tic en el labio y miraba la copa como si le fuese a morder.

Hermione por su parte, intentaba tener contacto visual con sus amigos, de forma que le aportasen algo de valor a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tanto Harry como Ron estaban tapándose los ojos, intentando desesperadamente que la imagen de su mejor amiga convirtiéndose en esa serpiente no les persiguiese el resto de sus vidas.

Y Snape, les miraba a ambos impaciente.

- ¿A qué esperan? Si no lo hacen les suspendo el curso.

Y sin esperar un segundo, Hermione tragó el contenido entero de la copa.

Luego sólo vio cómo ésta caía al suelo.

Y luego vio como ella caía al suelo.

Y luego, sólo negro.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Severus? 

- No tengo ni idea. Ambas pociones estaban perfectamente realizadas, no sé qué ha podido ocurrir.

- ¿Por eso están inconscientes, no?

- Se recuperarán Minerva, no te sulfures.

- ¡No me sulfuro, pero es indignante que un profesor respetable de pociones les obligue a beber multijugos!

- Era una prueva inocente. Como ves, una persona de mi casa también la probó.

- Mas vale que no haya ningún efecto secundario.

- Tranquila, Granger y Malfoy están sanos y salvos.

* * *

La luz le daba en los ojos, la ventana estaba abierta y el sol pegaba con fuerza de una manera rojiza. Estaba atardeciendo. 

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente como para cerrarlos con fuerza de nuevo y taparse con las sábanas.

¿Qué hacía en la cama a esas horas? No quería ni saberlo.

Había tenido un a pesadilla horrible, no quería volver a dormirse pero tampoco abrir los ojos, esa maldita luz…

Se giró hacia en otro lado de la ventana y ese movimiento izo que un dolor agudo le cruzase la cabeza. _"Ni que tuviera resaca"_ pensó.

Intentó relajarse hasta que el dolor menguara y la luz irritante de la tarde hubiese desaparecido. Se acurrucó con más fuerza en las sábanas y respiró hondo.

¿Mmm¿A qué olía? Sin abrir los ojos respiró hondo un par de veces más. Qué raro, su cama nunca había olido así… Olía fuerte, como a gimnasio. Hermione arrugó la nariz, y temerosa de que fuese ella misma la que desprendiese ese olor, se acercó el brazo derecho a la cara y aspiró el aroma.

Se quedó quieta.

Sí, definitivamente era ella.

Pero no era eso lo que la había dejado de piedra. Bajo su nariz y sobre su labio superior, notaba un suave cosquilleo que provenía de su brazo. Lo frotó varias veces contra su cara hasta que su mente se despertó de pronto, reconociendo el cosquilleo.

Pelo.

En su brazo.

Retiró bruscamente la sábana de encima, se recostó rápidamente en su cama y entornando los ojos mientras le dolían por la luz, lo observó.

Un brazo, pálido, casi marmóreo, cuyos músculos se marcaban sensiblemente bajo la piel, en cuya superficie se hallaba una fina capa de pelo blanquecino responsable de su cosquilleo.

Y extrañamente, ese brazo respondía a los movimientos que ella intentaba realizar con los suyos.

La castaña intentó abrir más los ojos mientras recorrían el trayecto desde ese brazo hasta su pecho, desnudo, en donde ya no se hallaban aquel par de bultos que ella cubría con sujetador, sino que habían sido reemplazados por un par pectorales, y otra capa de fino vello blanquecino que bajaba por una tripa, o mas bien unos abdominales, hasta un bulto sospechoso tapado por la sábana.

Y todo ello parecía respirar bajo ella, y al mismo ritmo de ella.

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra, y sin dejar de mirar absorta al infinito, ese brazo desconocido se acercó con rapidez hacia su mesilla, cogió el espejo que utilizaba cada mañana para peinarse en su cama, y con claro temblor, lo colocó frente a ella.

Esa no era Hermione Granger.

Donde debía verse su rostro, veía lo que parecía una foto muy real, de un muy confuso, enloquecido y aterrado Draco Malfoy.

En esos precisos momentos, cuando su mente se qudó en blanco, pudo oír con claridad cómo, desde la otra punta del castillo, una voz femenina muy parecida a la suya, gritaba:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME CAGÜEN SU PUTA MADREEEEE!!!!!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!!! Yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este comienzo de la historia.**

**Supongo que ya sabréis de qué va a ir, de modo que os podéis imaginas lo divertidísimo qua va a resultar xD**

**Ese grito final¿sabéis quién es, no? Jejejeje :p**

**Así que si os ha gustado, o si no os ha gustado, review!!!! Plis plis, así hago amigos en FF**

**Muaka!**


	2. Sesión de reconocimiento

**Wola!**

**¡Wow! Cómo mola recibir reviews, no me extraña que haya gente que ofrezca un Draco a cambio, jajajaja. Molan, graciaaaas! Snif! Q ilu!**

**Espero subir este capítulo pronto, aunque procuro repasarlo varias veces por las faltas de ortografía ( soy penosa en cuanto a eso :S) A ver si sale algo divertido**

**Graciaaaas a los/as que me habéis dejado un review!**

**Gracias a Monmalfoy, a Mione, a Neferock, a Alinapotter, a S.Okita, a Peusa Granger, a ****Remy Lupin, a Yo, a Kiitah, a Hermy-Sant, y a Thunderslara-Boosmlang.**

**Y a los/as que me habéis agregado a las alarmas o a favoritos aunque no me hayáis dejado ningún review (ya os vale xDDD)**

**Y gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**¡Disfrutad:D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Reconocimiento**

* * *

- ¡¡¡QUÉ COJONES…!!! 

Draco se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos como platos.

En el anterior grito en plan collar de perlas de vocabulario no se había dado cuenta pues el susto era otro, pero en este segundo había llamado su atención el tono de su voz: aproximadamente 500 octavas por debajo de la suya propia.

Con el susto más grande de su vida hasta el momento, bajó la vista nuevamente hacia su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía dos problemas: uno, su recién despertar con un par de tetas colgando de sus lo que antes eran marcados y robustos pectorales ( Dios Salve a Draco Malfoy!!!), y otro, no sabía si igual o más preocupante, era la voz de gorrión descarriado que se le había puesto.

Procurando no articular palabra, así como no acercar ninguna parte de su cuerpo a aquel par de mamas intrusas, se incorporó en la cama, mirando a todas partes y a ningún lado intentando encontrar una causa lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Atardeciendo…¿quién me ha traído hasta aquí? Yo no recuerdo haber… un momento…"_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascar un repentino picor en la coronilla.

_"¿Qué mierda tengo en la cabeza, un kilo de paja?"_

Harto de no poder ver nada entre aquella medialuz de atardecer y decidido a deshacerse de aquella pesada broma, agarró su varita de la mesilla, se levantó de un golpe de la cama, y se dirigió con paso decidido al espejo de tamaño natural que tenían en su cuarto de baño Slytherin.

Nada más bajar de la cama, sintió un fuerte mareo acompañado de náuseas. _"¿Qué cojones…¡Si ayer no bebí nada!" _Estaba más que acostumbrado a esa sensación resacosa, no por nada era el Rey de las fiestas Slytherin más salvajes. Ese mismo sábado había acabado con las reservas de Whiskey de Fuego de la casa.

Con una sonrisa de prepotencia anclada en su rostro al recordar su gran hazaña, llegó al baño, el cual estaba oscuro debido a que apenas entraba luz por las vidrieras superiores. Se tropezó con un par de peines y unos cuantos botes de champú vacíos _"Serán guarros estos tíos" _pensó Draco.

Pudo llegar sano y salvo frente al espejo cercano a la bañera. Con porte decidido, colocándose directamente enfrente dispuesto a enfrentarse con lo que quiera que le hubieran hecho. Sería fácil repararlo, un par de contrahechizos y un par de asesinatos a sangre fría a quién se hubiera atrevido a tocarle el pelo.

Suspiró hondamente, clavó su gris mirada hacia lo que luego sería su imagen reflejada, levantó su varita, y …

* * *

- ¡Hermione! Me manda la profesora MacGonagall, esa se cree que soy una azafata mágica ¿o qué? (se rió de su propio chiste) Bueno, el caso es que dice que ya tendrías que haberte recuperado del todo, dice que deberías bajar a cenar, que lo necesitas… 

Lavender abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor y sé quedó quieta en la entrada.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermy estás bien?

En la cama de la castaña sólo había un bulto enorme de sábanas y colcha amarillo y Granate revolviéndose con fuerza intentando desesperadamente cubrirse aún más.

- Venga tía, no seas vaga- dijo Lavender con desesperación acercándose a la cama.- Ya sé que ha sido una experiencia horrible, pero sólo fue un fallo del profesor. Por ahí se rumorea que lo van a expulsar, pero creo que todo eso son patrañas de Harry, siempre pensando mal… ¿Oye me estás escuchando?

Lavender se acercó al bulto de sábanas, que se agitó violentamente al oír la voz de la chica más cerca.

- ¡Tía, me han mandado a por ti, así que si no quieres salir de ahí por las buenas, tendré que llevarte arrastras!

Agrarró con fuerza una extremo de la colcha y tiró de golpe. La colcha siguió en su sitio, arremolinada contra el bulto que ya ni se movía.

- Ahhh, con que esas tenemos…- Lavender se enrolló parte de la colcha en cada una de sus manos y con cara de decisión volvió a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

El bulto empezó a revolverse.

- Sal…. De…. Ahí….- Lavender ya tenía el rostro rojo del esfuerzo- Joe tía, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza… De saberlo tendrías que apuntarte a Quidd…

Sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito, porque de pronto el bulto se vio desprendido de su protección, y Lavender se cayó de espaldas al suelo, con toda la ropa de cama encima.

Se puso de pié de un salto y se empezó a quitar toda la morralla de la cabeza.

- Me cagüen todo tía, que golpe me dado por tu culpa, ahora me dolerá el trasero toda la sema…

Tras haberse desprendido de la última sábana blanca de Hermione, sólo llegó a ver cómo la puerta del baño se cerraba de un portazo.

- ¡¡Haz lo que te de la gana!!!- gritó Lavender hacia la puerta del baño.

Y enfurecida se fue dando otro portazo.

- Pero qué tía más rara. Será djhsdhalfhanwoeif …

* * *

Inciso: para las que no conozcan a Draco Malfoy ( las cuales sois pocas, casi ninguna xD) sabréis que Draco no se perturba con facilidad, su expresión es como un témpano, su mirara fría como el hielo, sus labios suaver como terciopelo, sus músculos de acero, sus… ya me entendéis. 

Por eso os resultará extraño imaginarlo con la cara desencajada, los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y su postura encorvada ante la imagen que le ofrece el espejo.

En realidad, nunca le veréis así, porque la expresión tan dramática de la que debería ser su cara, no era otra que la expresión dramática que suele poner Hermione Granger cada vez que él le lanza alguna de sus puyas.

De su cara, a su pelo. De su pelo, a sus piernas. De sus piernas, a sus tetas. De sus tetas a su cara. De su cara otra vez a sus tetas… (¡Qué le vamos a hacer, es un hombre!)

Por delante, por detrás y dentro de lo que aquél Slytherin daba por sentado había crecido algo horrible.

Se había transformado en una…

_"Maldita sangre sucia…"_

Ahora lo podía pensar todo con algo de frialdad.

Pociones…

Ese maldito tío suyo de Snape obligándole a beber aquella poción intoxicada por el pelo de aquél insulto a la sangre, pelo el cual adornaba en esos momentos su propia cabeza. Bueno, a decir verdad, Hermione Granger adornaba con pelos y señales su cuerpo por completo.

No pudo aguantar la visión por mucho rato. Sólo tenerla delante le irritaba, así que ser físicamente ella era algo… aghhh

Se alejó del espejo, fue hacia el armario de Blaise el cual sabía que tendría gomas para el pelo o algo así debido a su tortuosa manía de vestirse de mujer los Sábados en las fiestas, para recogerse aquella maraña de pelo que le impedía pensar, según él.

_"No sé como Granger se apaña para pasase el día con esta fregona sobre su cabeza"_

Una vez dejó su rostro despejado, e intentando no verse en ningún espejo, por pequeño que fuese del baño, empezó a pensar que tenía que hacer.

_"Bueno, sólo es una poción temporal, mañana a estas horas debería volver a mi estado actual. Así que hasta entonces… me quedaré aquí, no hay otra opción"_

Empezó a pensar cómo sería ir por los pasillos del pasillo siendo Granger la sangre sucia, con todos los Slytherins mirándole con desprecio, con San Potter y el pobretón siguiéndola como perros en celo, intentando interpretar su manía de sabelotodoGryffindorvirgenhastalamuerte…

Una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa Marca Malfoy apareció en su nuevo rostro suave y redondeado.

¿Por qué no darse un paseo antes de que la poción dejase de hacer efecto? Podría recorrer el castillo intentando… "reforzar" la imagen de Hermione Granger que todo el castillo tenía. Y quizás de paso, trastornar a su eterno rival y al pobretón, sin qué decir tenía que arruinaría la vida, o peor, la reputación de la castaña Gryffindor para el fin de sus días.

Oh, sí… _"Qué ideas tienes, genio"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Aún sonriendo, e inmerso en cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha acariciaba inconscientemente uno de sus pechos.

* * *

Hermione no podía respirar. 

Bueno, al menos no con normalidad.

No podía gritar.

No podía parar de mirar.

Frente al espejo, frente a su eterno rival, frente a ese cuerpo que ya no era el suyo propio.

Pero qué cuerpo…

No se atrevía a tocarlo, temiendo que en realidad no le perteneciese, que sólo fuese cosa de su imaginación, o un sueño, y que si se atrevía a tocarlo se desvanecería como el humo.

Y no podía dejar que eso pasase.

Dios, Hermione no había visto nunca un hombre desnudo ( bueno, sí que lo había visto, ya sabéis, tiene que saberlo todo. ¡Claro que había leído libros de anatomía y estaba al tanto de las partes reproductoras masculinas!) peor de ahí a tener uno en carne y hueso frente a ella.

¡Y es que era el suyo propio!

_"Así que este es Draco Malfoy"_ pensó la castaña, relajando la mirada ante el espejo.

Ya había pensado en lo que estaba pasando hacía ya rato, aproximadamente 45 minutos antes, desde que llegó al baño y se quedó absorta ante el espejo.

Obviamente estaba bajo el influjo del brebaje Multijugos que Snape les había obligado a ingerir, de modo que los efectos desaparecerían mañana por la mañana. De modo que no había motivos para alarmarse demasiado. Lo único que no entendía era el desmayo, no tendría por qué haber pasado…

Aunque de momento eso no le importaba. Estaba demasiado distraída aprendiéndose de memoria su ahoramismomicuerpoconúnicamentemotivosinformativos, sin ningún claro abuso de la intimidad hacia Draco Malfoy.

Intentando no prestar demasiada atención al bulto que sobresalía escandalosamente dentro de sus braguitas blancas de algodón, con mucho esfuerzo recorrió toda la anatomía Malfoy desde los pelos de la cabeza hasta las uñas de los pies, pasando por un cuerpazo de impresión.

_"Vaya, el Quiddich lo debe moldear como si fuera plastilina…"_ Se olvidó por un momento de los músculos pálidos que tenía enfrente y se preguntó si Harry y Ron estarían en tal plena forma.

Porque todo él parecía ser igual de pálido que su cara y manos. Por un momento de su vida pensó que se maquilaba para parecer un noble inglés del Renacimiento, pero al parecer aquello no era maquillaje. Tocó suavemente un abdominal (sólo a fin de asegurarse, únicamente con objetivo de informarse, claro). Definitivamente no era maquillaje.

Era como el mármol de la estatua de un Dios Griego.

A través de los abdominales fluía un fino río de bello blanquecino, tan pálido como el cabello sobre su cabeza, que descendía sigilosamente hasta aquel bulto del que intentaba olvidarse sin mucho éxito.

_"Vaya"_ se sorprendió Hermione _"Al parecer no es tan oxigenado como pensaba"_

Había oído rumores por entre las del género femenino de que Draco Málfoy era albino. Y si no albino, rubio hasta tal extremo de que parecía depilado por completo. Y cuando decían "por completo" significaba literalmente eso. Completamente.

A Hermione se le subieron los calores al pensar en ello y volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro del espejo.

Se echó a reír, aunque paró en seco, ya que su risa no había sido la de una chica de 16 años como era la suya propia, sino una carcajada profunda y suave, que había rebotado dentro de su garganta y sus oídos como el terciopelo.

El motivo de su risa no era otro que la imagen de un Draco Malfoy ruborizándose: su cara parecía el culito irritado de un bebé.

Deseando tener una Polaroid para inmortalizar esa imagen del espejo, Hermione se echó a reír disfrutando de ese momento, tanto por la imagen cómica de su eterno rival, como de la risa masculina y sensual que salía de su garganta.

_"Esto va a ser muy divertido"_ pensaron en ese momento y a la vez, Draco y Hermione, cada uno encerrado en su respectivo lavabo.

* * *

**Wa, me encanta el comportamiento de Draco xD**

**Hermione no debería ser tan salidilla, pero en esos momentos le puede más la curiosidad. Además está sola, y no la conocemos tan íntimamente.. jejeje**

**Para el próximo capi tengo pensado que interactúen con otros personajes, esto ha sido una …introducción a sus reacciones mas o menos xD**

**Quien pueda darme links a historias con el mismo tema porfis que me las pasen en un review, así me informo de lo que ya se ha hecho e intento darle un ritmo diferente graciaaas!!!**

**Reviews pliiiis! Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencias y opiniones!**

**MUAKA!**


	3. De mantas y batas color rosa

**Wolaaaa!**

**Sigo escribiendo por esos 20 reviews que tengo ( 10 por capítulo, no está mal XD) Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**No es que tenga demasiado tiempo para escribir, a decir verdad casi nada. Acabo de empezar en el mundillo laboral y la verdad es que voy fatal, acabo agotada y eso, pero wenooo!**

**Recomendación: a todas las que les vaya la literatura romántica, la saga "El beso del Highlander". No hay nada como un guerrero escocés moreno, musculoso de metro noventa de altura para alegrarte la vida y algo más xD**

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**¡Disfrutad:D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**De mantas y batas color rosa **

* * *

-¡Dracoooooooooo! 

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh"_ pensó Hermione sin levantar la voz.

Hacia ya casi tres cuartos de hora que llevaba encerrada en el lavabo de los chicos Slytherins, curioseando sin descanso por ese nuevo cuerpo Malfoy en el que se hallaba transformada hasta o mucho más tiempo.

Había que aprovecharlo.

Precisamente ese vozarrón llamando al rubio la había interrumpido justo cuando definitivamente había decidido, que por echar un ojo (y quizás un par de manos) a los… "atributos" que Dios le había otorgado a ese engreído con cuerpo de infarto, no iba a pasar nada malo. _"Es en pro del conocimiento"_ se había auto convencido la castaña.

Pero apenas sí había llegado a rozar el pequeño nudo con el que sujetaba la fina sábana de lino blanco a la cintura para revelar lo que su mente llevaba ya rato deseando ver, cuando ese grito irrumpió al otro lado de la puerta, como si alguien supiese lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Hermione se ruborizó. _"¡¿Estás paranoica?!"_ pensó, sacudiéndose la cabeza. _"¡No te pueden ver! Además llaman a Draco, no a ti"_

_"¡Ah, claro, ella es Draco ahora!"_

Golpes ansiosos en la puerta. ¡Pom, pom, pom!

- ¡Draco, sal de ahí , te estás perdiendo el espectáculo!

Hermione se miró otra vez al espejo, inclinada como se había quedado a punto de echar un vistazo, muy muy de cerca por debajo de la sábana. Se miró, y pensó que debería hacer el papel de Malfoy aunque sea a través de la puerta, no se fuesen a pensar que estaba muerto.

Carraspeó un segundo, hizo un par de pruebas de tono.

- Ejm, ejm… Ohhhh- _"Más grave"_ - Oooohm- _"Así, a ver…"-_ Ejmm… Potter..sangresucia…- _"Sí, así"_

Dirigió la voz hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?- dijo Hermione. _"Sí, perfecto, todo un Malfoy"_ rió para sí misma. Se rió por lo bajo de lo divertido que era imitar a aquella serpiente.

- ¡¡¡Tienes que venir al Gran Comedor!!!¡¡¡Granger se está paseando por el castillo…EN PELOTA PICADA!!!

* * *

Draco estaba en su salsa: todo el mundo mirándole, boquiabierto, tanto chicas como chicos, la gente quedaba paralizada a su paso, acallaban sus conversaciones y se quedaban atónitos hasta rato después de haber desaparecido él de su vista. 

Era su sueño, el centro TOTAL de atención.

Lástima que fuese el cuerpo desnudo de la sangre-sucia Granger lo que consiguiera ese sueño. Aún así, estaba disfrutando.

No es que tuviera el lado femenino de su ser muy desarrollado, ni que le gustara ponerse tetas postizas o relleno en el trasero, pero si iba a interpretar el papel de _mujer fatale, _tendría que creerse bien el papel ¿no? Movía las caderas danzarinamente, caminaba con un pie delante del otro, erguido y con la cara de guarrilla más exagerada que había podido hacer después de unos cuantos minutos de ensayos en el espejo. _"Realmente imito muy bien a una auténtica zorra"_ rió Draco. Lo disfrutaba, pero no había peligro. Nadie sabría que era Draco Malfoy en realidad, pues la chismosa esa que había entrado en el cuarto creía realmente que era Hermione Granger, y había sido la misma profesora la que la había mandado a despertarla.

Un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw se había quedado con las bocas abiertas al verla pasar. Juraría que le estaban dando un repaso de los buenos…

No pudo evitar que una leve mueca de desprecio arrugara el rostro suave de Hermione, que hasta entonces había sido la vivaa imagen de la lujuria.

¿Realmente estaba la Granger tan buena como para que todo el colegio Hogwarts (de 14 años para arriba sobre todo) se quedase embobado viéndola?

Ya la había visto bastante en el espejo, aunque la verdad estaba más distraído con sus maquinaciones diabólicas como para darse cuenta de mucho más, y no le parecía más que otra del montón, aunque, sinceramente, había pensado muchas veces que bajo esos uniformes holgados no había más que hueso y pellejo: una sangre impura no podía aspirar a más.

Pero las dos glándulas mamarias, redondas y pesadas, perfectas en suavidad y tamaño, le habían empezado a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Y al parecer también hacían cambiar de opinión al colegio entero.

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo de diversión._ "Bueno…"_ pensó Draco _"Si así no puedo humillarla de la manera en la que pretendía_ ( hay que reconocer que sólo parecía estar avivando una nueva y muy mejorada imagen de la Granger, al menos a su parecer) _tendré que pasar a medidas un poco más… extremas"_

Paró su paseo sensual en medio del pasillo que daba a la escalera principal. Cómo no, todos los que allí estaban (o que la habían estado siguiendo, o los que llegaban corriendo a ver qué sucedía) se quedaron petrificados.

Muchos pensaban que, aunque la imagen no tenía desperdicio ( las chicas más bien bufaban), Hermione Granger estaba sufriendo un grave trastorno mental probablemente ocasionado por el estrés del estudio o haber sacado sólo un 9 en algún trabajo o examen, y que en un momento u otro, explotaría de rabia en plan Carrie, matándolos a todos.

Al parecer la expresión facial que Draco consideraba seductora daba más miedo que otra cosa…

Aún así ningún chico se alejaba.

Draco estaba tramando un plan, oh sí, pero no un plan homicicida.

En realidad se debatía entre su hombría innata, su virilidad profundamente arraigada a la cual no podía faltarle más el respeto de lo que ya lo había hecho contoneándose por Hogwarts con un culo y unas tetas que no le pertenecían. Se debatía entre ése Draco Malfoy macho-men, o la tentación de insinuarse muy descaradamente con algún chico realmente despreciable…_ "Mmmm… ¿dónde está Longottom?"_

Se puso de puntillas intentando divisarlo. _"Bah..."_ se dijo _"No es tan hombre como para ver a su amiguita desnuda"_

Tampoco sabía de los chicos que la miraban a través de las paredes gracias a hechizos prohibidos en Hogwarts.

_"Uhm.. y qué tal un profesor.."_ La imagen de Granger desnuda intentando follarse a Dumbledore fue mortal, pero el recordar que era ÉL quién tendría que colocarse a horcajadas sobre esa barba blanca le dio escalofríos…

Mientras se le acababan las ideas, un par de manos le atraparon por detrás de el con una manta, haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhg!!!- rugió, pero chillido de nnea que salió de su boca no pareció tan amenazante como hubiese querido. - ¿Qué coño…?- volvió a chillar.

- ¡¡¡No hay nada que ver, largaos ahora antes de que os lance una maldición!!!!

- ¡Eso, y que no se os ocurra volver a pensar o recordar lo que acabáis de ver¿Me habéis entendido?... ¡¡¡Te he oído, so guarro!!!

Draco reconoció aquel par de voces. _"Oh… mis salvadores Potty y Weasel"_ pensó. Levantó la cabeza suavemente con una ligera sonrisa de diversión, mientras veía a través de la manta cómo esos dos inútiles espantaban a su público amenazando con las varitas.

Harry Potter se volvió hacia él, mientras el otro, rojo como un tomate, se alejaba para echar de puntapiés a un par de alumnos de séptimo que pedían más espectáculo.

- Herms¿estás bien? – preguntó el moreno, con una expresión de incredulidad y preocupación.

Draco carraspeó

- Ejmmm, estoy bien Harry, pero no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí…. ¿qué ha pasado? Oh, Dios mío….¿estoy desnuda! Que vergüenza…

_"Doy las gracias a la academia…"_

- No pasa nada Hermione, ya estamos aquí- el moreno le acarició suavemente la espalda.

_"Joder, que sobón el cara rajada"_ Draco se apartó. -No pasa nada, estoy bien, pero debería irme a mi cuarto, a descansar…

- Nosotros te acompañamos- se acercó Ron, todavía rojo de furia.

- No, no no, tranquilos, ya me las apaño- Draco se quitó la manta de encima, dejando por un momento los pechos de Hermione al aire, momento durante el cual ambos amigos se giraron colorados ( si, Ron aún más si cabe) muy apurados por ver a su amiga desnuda tan de cerca. Lo habían evitado incluso cuando se acercaron a ella de espaldas. ¡Era su amiga!

_"Siempre tan puritanos"_ Draco entornó los ojos.

- ¡Uy¡Pero que pastosa soy!- exclamó la boca de Hermione, poniéndose bien la manta alrededor del pecho cual toalla, y se volvió andando hacia las escaleras, dejando a los dos chicos colorados y preocupados.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Herms?

- Que sí pesaooooo…- dijo sin volverse. Draco ya estaba harto de tanto mimo.

_"Joe, si que la cuidan bien…¿Granger les hará favores especiales a estos dos?"_ Draco contuvo la risa mientras subía los escalones hacia el primer piso _"No, imposible, es demasiado frígida para eso"_ El rubio se dirigía inconscientemente hacia la torre Slytherin.

_"Mmmm…quizá pueda divertirme un poco más, a lo mejor, si me dejo caer por la sala común de cada casa esta noche, parecerá que la sangre sucia pelo de rata se ha follado a medio colegio…"_ Jajajajajajaja, Draco rió con una diabólica risa femenina.

- Jajajajajajajaaa .. a ...h ... ahhhhhhhhggggg!!!!

Algo le había agarrado del cuello y empujado hacia un corredor cercano del pasillo por el que caminaba.

- ¿¿¿TÚ ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA¿ACASO QUIERES HACERME CAER TAN BAJO QUE NADIE EN ESTE COLEGIO ME DIRIJA NUNCA LA PALABRA??

Draco se encontraba acorralado contra la pared, doblado en dos con las manos en el cuello luchando por volver a respirar, sin prestar atención a los gritos_ "Joder, que fuerza…" _Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía daño. No por eso se había mazado tanto en los entrenamientos de Quiddich y presumía de una fortaleza Hercúlea._ "Bueno claro, el cuerpo de Granger es demasiado blandengue"_ pensó mientras se incorporaba _"… no hay de qué preocup…"_

El pensamiento se le atragantó junto con la poca saliba que le quedaba en la boca.

Frente a él, y con una cara de ira homicida, se hallaba su propio rostro, su propio cuerpo, su propia….¿bata color rosa?

- ¿Granger…?

- ¡ESO ES ESTÚPIDO, QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES PASEÁNDOTE POR AHÍ CON MI CUERPO DESNUDO, ACASO…!

Draco pasó de ella.

Tendría que haberse imaginado que ella se encontraría en la misma situación que él. Aunque con muchísima más suerte, dónde iba a parar. En cambio él tenía que soportar la lacra de ese cuerpo blandengue y de sangre impura.

Un Draco de modales un poco afeminados aunque con rugidos graves seguí hachándole la bronca.

- ¡…..Y AHORA MISMO ESTARÁN CREYENDO QUE QUIERO SEDUCIR A TODO HOGWARTS!¿ESQUE NO TIENES RESPETO POR LOS DEMÁS?

- ¿Ya has terminado?

Hermione se enfureció todavía más.

Se apretó por enésima vez el cordón de la bata a la cintura, intentando por enésima vez que aquella…cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas no le rozase demasiado los muslos mientras se movía. No había llegado a echarle un vistazo, se había colocado encima lo primero que vio que le pareció adecuado con la vista puesta en el techo, pero la carrera en busca de su cuerpo había provocado numerosos bamboleos de aquel apéndice extraño. _"Dios¿cuánto pesa esto?"_ había pensado.

Por enésima vez, intentó no volver a pensar en ello.

Por enésima vez, volvió a apartarse en cabello de la cara, aquellos mechones rubios y finos eran insufribles, no sabía cómo aguantaba Malfoy el pelo en la cara, y recordaba los suspiros de enamoradas que lanzaban las alumnas próximas a él (y las no próximas) cada vez que éste retiraba el pelo de su cara tal y como lo hacía Hermione en ese momento.

- No se te dá mal hacer de mí…- dijo Draco viéndose a sí mismo. Aquel gesto de apartarse el pelo había sido muy estudiado y ensayado frente al espejo, y Hermione lo ejecutaba a la perfección. - ¿Te dedicas a mirarme en clase, no es así?

- ¡Déja de hacerte el engreído, no le pega nada a mi cara que hagas eso¿Pero cómo por el amor de Dios se te ha ocurrido hacerme esto?

- Oye, que no te he hecho nada que tú tampoco hayas hecho.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Pues que esa bata rosa es de Blaise, no mía. Y espero que no te haya visto nadie, si no, en cuanto salgas de mi cuerpo deformaré el tuyo. No es por que no me quede bien, sino que el rosa suele significar otras cosas que prefiero no piensen de mí.

- ¡Nooooo, tranquilo, no había nadie en tu sala común, puedes estar tranquilo al contrario que yo!

- Me lo imaginaba, todos los de mi casa se encontraban mirándome a mí…- dijo Draco burlonamente.

Hermione parecía a punto de llorar de la rabia.

No había llegado a ver nada, le había pillado por el corredor cuando ella salía, pero saber que su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo expuesto por el colegio significaron dos cosas en su cerebro: Malfoy y asesinato.

¿Qué habrán pensado todos?¿Qué habrán pensado Harry y Ron?¿Qué habrán pensado los chicos de su culo respingón y sus senos ya desarrollados?¿Les habrán gustado?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza _"¿Cómo puedes interesarte por lo que habrán pensado?"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descolgarse de sus pestañas inferiores.

- Ey, ey ey eyyyy no llores Granger, yo no lloro desde los 5 años.

- ¡Pues aguántate, esto es culpa tuya!

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por aquel corredor en eses momentos hubiera necesitado un par de bofetadas para despertar de la conmoción por ver a Draco Malfoy rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente frente a una Hermione Granger que miraba hacia otro lado con expresión insufrible.

- ¡Joder, deja de llorar!

- Pero es que no puedo creer…

- No, yo tampoco creer cuánta agua llevas dentro. Merlín, pareces un camello…

- ¡Que te jodan, Malfoy!

- ¡¡¡Así si que soy más yo!!! Escucha, tengo un hambre atroz, voy a irme a cenar, tú te quedas en mi habitación encerrada, calladita hasta que vuelva.- y con toda la cara del mundo Draco, moviendo las caderas de Hermione, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del pasillo.

- ¿¿¿CÓMO???

Draco suspiró, y miró hacia atrás.

- No voy a dejar que nadie te vea así. ME vea así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Granger, tengo una reputación que mantener, tú no estás a la altura de intentar siquiera ser yo.

- ¿Acaso no tengo yo una reputación?

Draco rió.

- Supongo que sí, pero ya no la que tenías antes… nena.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente por ese comentario. A la mierda. Su reputación se había ido a la mierda.

_"...¿nena?"_

Una cara de una ya satisfecha Hermione se volvió hacia atrás y siguió caminando.

- De modo que quédate bien encerradita hasta que termine de cenar. Luego ya veremos.

- ¿Cómo, y vas a ir así vestido?

- Tranquila sangre-sucia, pasaré antes por tu armario- dijo Draco sin volverse.

Hermione vio, paralizada por la caradura de su enemigo, cómo su cuerpo se alejaba por el pasillo con la manta puesta encima del cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡Y yo qué Draco, también tendré que cenar!!!

- ¡Te traeré un mendrugo de pan!- gritó desde lejos con la voz cantarina de la garganta de la Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró.

De todos modos no podría bajar al Gran Comedor. Después de lo que Malfoy había hecho con su cuerpo, no podría aguantar la mirada de sus amigos…

Un momento…

Pero no es ella en estos momentos, ahora mismo ella era Él, podría hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de Malfoy…

Una media sonrisa típica de esa cara de ojos grises y pelo rubio apareció, articulada por una Hermione muy contenta.

Ya sabía lo que haría con el cuerpo de Draco, ese cuerpo deseado por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres.

Ese cuerpo sueño de modelos y pesadilla de sus rivales de Quiddich.

Ese cuerpo que en estos momentos se erguía bajo su cabeza.

Me las pagarás, Malfoy.

* * *

¡**Wolaaaa!**

**Como siempre un placer.**

**¿Os ha gustado¡¡¡Espero que sí!!!**

**Quizás voy un poco lenta, pero necesito desarrollar este comienzo de la historia, es como la parte de la peli en la que los protagonistas descubren que tienen poderes ¡la parte más divertida!**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**¡Dame una R, dame una E, dame una V, dame una I, dame una E, dame una W!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!**


	4. Cuidados cabelludos

**Alaaa, cómo mola son como 11 reviews por capi, me siento feliiiis **

**Gracias pues a Liebre-shindo, carolina, kat-black, kiitah, thunderlara-boomslang, S.Okita, Rouch, JulesRichards, Calafandra (gracias por animarme, ya suponía que esta trama ya estaba muy usada pero me alegra de que te guste ), Girl-Potter, Sara de Black y Iamalonefordanny-19 por sus reviews del útimo capi, y a los demás que lo leyeron pero no tengo reviews suyo también gracias!!!**

**Espero que este capi también os guste. La venganza de Hermione no es para tanto... :( y bueno, no es un capi demasiado animado, yo que sé, el siguiente será mejor **

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**Y sin más dilación...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Cuidados cabelludos**

* * *

- ¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal estáis? 

- …

- ¿Qué pasa¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato? Bueno, no pasa nada¡ya hablaré yo¿No os importa que me siente aquí a cenar, verdad?

- …

- Interpreto por vuestro silencio que no.¡Muchas gracias!

Y con una flagrante sonrisa, Draco Malfoy, cabecilla de Slytherin, reconocido odiasangresucias y archienemigo junior de Harry Potter, se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor ante él y su amigo Weasley a cenar, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Mmmm¡Esto está riquísimo! Tendré que bajar luego a las cocinas para felicitar a los elfos…¡Mmmmmmm!

El Gran comedor no cabía en su asombro. Todos los miembros de todas las casas se hallaban prácticamente en silencio contemplando aquella escena sacada de un texto de Kafka. Los murmullos sustituían a los acostumbrados sonidos de cubiertos y bocas masticando, mientras la única persona que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría seguía comiendo sin apartar la vista del plato con cara de felicidad.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se hallaban con sus respectivos tenedores llenos de comida a la altura de sus barbillas, con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como platos.

No daban crédito.

Miraban a Malfoy, miraba su sonrisa, su semblante relajado.

Se miraban entre ellos.

¿No están soñando verdad?

Volvían a mirar al rubio.

Pestañeaban.

Y como si sus mentes no pudieran asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus narices, sin bajar los tenedores aún petrificados por la sorpresa, buscaron con la mirada a su amiga Hermione, pues sabían que ella tenía mucho más cerebro y sabía que decir o hacer situaciones críticas, como que Voldemort se presentase en Hogwarts, que los dementotes se metieran entre sus sábanas, o que Draco Malfoy cenara amistosamente con ellos.

De modo que lentamente volvieron sus cabezas a la izquierda, donde hacía ya un buen rato Hermione había bajado a cenar con ellos, con el semblante ceñudo, un poco de mala leche (que suponían era porque los de Slytherin casi se la comen al parar por su mesa) y una falda excesivamente corta que no se les había pasado desapercibida.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la castaña, sus tenedores cayeron ruidosamente contra sus platos.

Su amiga parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

Su suave rostro estaba contraído por una ira incontenible. Tenía en la mano derecha una cuchara tan fuertemente agarrada que los nudillos se le estaban volviendo blancos y casi esperaban que empezase a echar espuma por la boca. Miraba a Malfoy como si le fuese a morder el cuello en plan Rottweiler.

Draco levantó su cabeza del plato con ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando vio que la castaña la miraba de esa forma, no izo más que sonreír aún más. Tragó lo que llevaba en la boca discretamente y enseñó todos sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Qué te ocurre… Hermione? – _"Que raro llamarme a mí misma"_ pensó- ¿Acaso no puedo pasar un buen rato con el trío dorado de Gryffindor?- cerró los ojos e izo un gesto con la mano como que lo dejase correr - Si te preocupa, te diré que no me importa lo que mis compañeros piensen, la reputación no es algo TAN importante- en ese momento miraba a Harry y Ron como pidiéndoles que afirmasen lo que él (ella) decía, los cuales seguían sin salir de su asombro.

Continuó.

- Lo verdaderamente importante es la colaboración entre casas y la unión entre ellas ¿no es así? No entiendo porqué deberíamos seguir siendo enemigos si podríamos teneeeeeerrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh

No llegó terminar su frase porque una mano tras él le agarró el cuello de su camisa y le tiró del banco hacia atrás.

- ¡Ahhh! – se quejó desde el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos cerrados por el susto, se vio a sí misma boca abajo mirándola con los brazos cruzados y el semblante mortalmente tranquilo.

- Ven conmigo… Draco _-"Que raro llamarme a mí mismo"_ pensó- Me muero por que te metas en la cama conmigo y me tengas despierte toda la noche- y diciendo esto hizo un puchero con los labios y se alejó contoneándose.

Las mandíbulas de todo Gryffindor se hallaban en el suelo. Las de Harry y Ron ya habían llegado hasta las mazmorras.

Draco se levantó rápidamente escandalizado y cuando llegó corriendo hasta Hermione la empujó femeninamente, pero con tanta fuerza que la castaña casi se cae al suelo del impulso. Salieron juntos por la puerta del comedor y desaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

Silencio.

Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente, y cuando se levantaron para saber QUE DIABLOS ocurría con su amiga y ese hurón, una nube blanca brillante se formó en el techo de la sala y lentamente bajó hasta el suelo, rodeando todo y a todos, despareciendo una vez que tocó el piso.

Los amigos pestañearon se miraron confusos, y cuando vieron sus platos repletos de comida, siguieron con su festín nocturno. El Gran Comedor volvió a su bullicio habitual.

Nada parecía haber pasado.

- Mmmm… ¿profesor Snape?- dijo McGonagall bajando la varita y guardándosela en la túnica.

- Dígame Profesora.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido hace unos instantes?- la situación era como para alarmarse.

- No estoy seguro…- observaba la puerta del Gran Comedor por donde habían desaparecido los protagonistas de la escenita con inquietud-.. aunque no parece que vaya a haber trágicas consecuencias, su nube de olvviate ha funcionado a la perfección- apuntó mirándola- Les buscaré más tarde para asegurarme.

- Más le vale- dijo McGonagall fijando sus ojos en él- porque aunque estoy de acuerdo con la cooperación entre las casas, estoy más que segura de que mi alumna predilecta de Gryffindor sería incapaz de querer ese tipo de… cooperación con el señor Malfoy.

* * *

Una Hermione caminaba erguida y con paso firme por el pasillo, con los puños apretados balanceándose mientras caminaba. Y un Draco le seguía dos pasos por detrás, balanceando los hombros y con el semblante tranquilo. 

Cruzaron dos pasillos más hasta dar de frente con la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, que apareció nada más aparecer Hermione por ese camino. Entró con paso decidido seguido de un Draco no muy sorprendido.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y habiendo entrado hasta en medio de la sala, Hermione se giró y le miró a la cara a su acompañante. Respiró profundamente.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido Granger?

Hermione Granger, dentro del cuerpo del rubio sonrió con satisfacción.

_"Lo sabía"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Acababa de tener la oportunidad perfecta para dejar a Draco Malfoy en evidencia delante de odo Hogwarts, y no sólo lo había conseguido, sino que además había lanzado su vendetta personal en el punto débil del rubio: su reputación y su honor a Slytherin y la sangre limpia.

Podría haber hecho multitud de cosas: pasearse en ropa interior femenina, coquetear con compañeros masculinos de su propia casa, destrozar su habitación, o su ropa, o llamar a su padre y decir que se había cansado de ser fiel a Voldemort y que iba a irse a abril un chiringuito en la playa para servir cocolocos a turistas muggle rojos como cangrejos…

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano saldría impune de todas aquellas jugarretas. Es más, no sabía exactamente si Draco no le daba a la acera de enfrente, había rumores que apuntaban a ello…

De modo que su mente genial le había dado con una salida fácil, sencilla, y que, oh Dios sabría que haría arder de ira al Slytherin como nunca nadie se habría atrevido.

_"Mira que eres mala"_ pensó Hermione. Rió

- No me jodas, sangresucia. En cuanto vuelva a mi cuerpo voy a mataros a ti y a esos dos gilipollas que tienes de amigos. Encargarme del resto que han visto tu numerito me costará más tiempo, pero con ver tu horrible cara de un bonito color blanco-cadáver bastará para olvidarme de lo que acabas de hacer…

Escuchar cómo se escupían esas diabólicas palabras a través de sus propios labios bastó para que toda la alegría de Hermione se esfumara en un instante. Había hecho enfadar a Malfoy. Y cómo…

En ese momento, por un segundo, se arrepintió.

Intentando dejar de lado la amenaza de muerte, tragó saliva y comentó como quien comenta la hora.

- Bueno, vale¿pero qué hacemos aquí? No creo que pienses en asesinarme ahora mismo, no veo por aquí instrumentos mortales…

Hermione giró sobre sus pies para observar detenidamente la sala. En ese momento en la Sala de los Menesteres no había más que ingredientes e instrumentos de pociones y docenas, cientos de libros en numerosas estanterías.

- No Granger, en este momento en lo único que puedo pensar es en librarme de este asqueroso cuerpo insultante a la sangre lo antes posible.

Y sin mirarla más, Hermione vio cómo su cuerpo se alejaba de ella y se dirigía la estantería más cercana a observar los libros.

_"Jaja, parece más yo que yo misma"_ pensó la castaña viendo cómo su cuerpo se sumergía dentro de un par de libros que había sacado de sus aranqueles sagrados.

Tomó conciencia del asunto, y decidió al igual que Draco, que ya era hora de que el efecto de la poción hubiera hecho efecto y de librarse de ese aspecto de una vez, de modo que cogió tres gruesos libros de una estantería diferente y se sentó en el banco de una mesa de estudio que allí había a la vez que Draco se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

- Apártarte de mí, Granger.

- Valeee, tranquilo, entre dos encontraremos antes una solución.

- ¿Siempre crees tener la razón? Yo me valgo muy bien solo, gracias- le espetó socarronamente.

- Dios…- Hermione se levantó del banco y acercó una silla que apareció en ese momento hasta la otra punta de la mesa.

- ¿Esto es lo suficientemente lejos para ti?

- Con tal de que ni te huela…

- En ese caso olería a ti mismo¿no te parece?

Draco pareció meditarlo. Hermione sonrió triunfal.

- Tendré que cambiar de colonia- susurró finalmente Draco con la voz suave de Hermione.

Sin seguir discutiendo, se enfrascaron los dos en el estudio de los libros, en búsqueda de un remedio eficaz para la poción Multijugos que habían sido obligados a tomar.

Pasaron en silencio casi una hora, interrumpida únicamente por el ruido de las hojas de los libros, el chirriar de los asientos y el frote de las manos de Hermione contra su pelo, ahora el lacio cabello rubio de Draco.

- ¿Joder Graner, quieres parar?

- Ahhh¿Qué pasa, que he hecho pues?

- Deja de rascarte el pelo con ese ímpetu, despertarías a un muerto con el ruido que haces!

- Oye, me pica horrores, además no es mi culpa. Por si te habías olvidado es TÚ pelo, así que si tienes problemas de piojos tengo todo el derecho a rascarme. Creía que eras una persona más limpia…

- ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO PIOJOS IMBÉCIL!!! Además es imposible, sólo eres una copia de mi persona, si llevas piojos es porque los has cogido tú solita.

- Eso es imposible…- dijo Hermione tocando el cuero cabelludo con los dedos por entre el pelo rubio- Ajjj…- dijo viéndose luego las manos- Así que es un problema de caspa…- se dirigió a Draco sin mirarle.

- ¿¡Caspa!?- preguntó alarmado el rubio. El cuerpo de Hermione se acercó hasta ella y empezó a rebuscar por entre su pelo ahora el de Draco- Tampoco es posible, siempre he cuidado muchísimo mi pelo.

- Pues parece que no lo suficiente.- rió Hermione mientras Draco seguía rebuscando por entre su pelo.

Éste se detuvo un momento y olisqueó las partículas blancas que se habían quedado adheridas a su mano.

- Eres idiota Granger. Esto no es caspa, es poción fijadora, que has convertido en polvo gracias a tus contínuos refroteos.

- ¿Eso que picaba era tu poción fijadora?- se giró horrorizada Hermione- Que horror de poción¿y eso te lo pones tú todos los días?

- Estoy acostumbrado, Granger. Y por cierto, esta poción está hecha con cabello de unicornio, es de lo mejor para cabellos delicados y huele a manzana combinada con mi propio aroma natural ¿tú sabes lo cara y lo difícil de conseguir que es?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Draco ( con el cuerpo de Hermione) se alejó hacia su sitio en la mesa, limpiando sus manos en la minifalda.

- Espero que no hayas gastado mucha e tu penoso intento de parecer yo.

- ¿Gastar el qué?

- Qué coño va a ser, poción fijadora, anormal. No te habrás puesto mucha…

- ¡Yo no me he puesto poción fijadora Malfoy, no he llegado a esos extremos para cotillear en tu seguramente increíble variedad de productos capilares.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que esta gomina tiene que ser de la que hayas puesto tú, porque yo no…

La castaña enmideció, con los ojos como platos. Había caído en algo.

Hermione abrió un poco la boca y luego al cerró, pillando su labio inferior en un gesto de concentración. Ese gesto en la cara de Draco Malfoy era todo un espectáculo :p Rápidamente abrió un libro que había dejado abandonado antes, buscando algo entre sus páginas finales.

- ¿Qué haces loca?

- Malfoy, si esta gomina es la que tú te habías puesto antes de tomar la poción, significa que este cuerpo que ahora mismo ocupo no es una copia genética del tuyo¡sino que es TU MISMO CUERPO!

- ¿QUÉEEE?

Hermione seguía pasando hojas.

- Hazme un favor, busca en la baste de la nuca de mi pelo una pequeña trenza.

- ¿En tu pelo?

- Sí, en lo que ahora está cobre tu cabeza- dijo sin apartar la vista del libro- Ayer por la mañana me hice una trenza, búscala en mira a ver si sigue ahí.

Draco resopló y empezó a rebuscar entre su maraña de pelo marrón.

- Joder Granger, no sé cómo te las apañas con este pelo pero…

- ¡Tú busca! Dios, qué tiquismiquis con el pelo…

- Es una seña de identidad…- dijo mientras toqueteaba su nuca buscando la trenza-… y la tuya indica que eres literalmente una rata de biblioteca. ¡Granger!

Hermione levantó la vista del libro. Vio cómo ella misma con cara de hastío le enseñaba una fina y encrespada trenza mal hecha que surgía se su nuca. Ambos suspiraron.

- Así que es oficial¿no? - Preguntó Draco observando la trenza en su mano.

- Cuida mi cuerpo y yo cuidaré el tuyo, Malfoy- advirtió Hermione otra vez sumergida en el libro.

- Tranquila, yo respeto el aspecto externo de las personas, no como tú con el tuyo propio al perecer- dijo observando las uñas de Hermione en su propia mano, las cuales estaban destrozaras de mordérselas en los ratos de estudio.

- Déjalo Malf….¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Aquí está aquí está…- Hermione se acomodó en el asiento y empezó a leer en voz baja. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, pero sólo podía oír a Hermione murmurando por lo bajo con su propia voz.

Al cabo de unso momentos la castaña levantó la cabeza repentinamente, sobresaltando a Draco que resbaló una de sus manos sobre la mesa y cayó con su cuerpo a un lado.

- ¿Dijiste pelo de unicornio¿En la poción?

- Eh….- dudó Draco aún recostado sobre un brazo mirando el libro de Hermione.- Sí, su ingrediente principal es ése. ¿Por qué?

Draco vio como su cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, negando silenciosamente.

- Joder Malfoy¿eres imbécil? Cómo se te ocurre utilizar su propio pelo para una poción sin saber que estaba limpio…¿Acaso no limpias todos los ingredientes antes de añadirlos al caldero?

- Sí. Pero Snape me pilló por sorpresa Granger, estaba más preocupado por la cantidad de pelo del que iba a tener que desprenderme. No tengo tanto como tú.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra tanto, y rodeando con sus brazos la maraña de pero marrón que coronaba su cabeza.

- ¿Pero es que no piensas¿Acaso no tienes idea de pociones¿No sabes lo que el pelo de unicornio puede afectar a una poción tan complicada como la multijugos? No sabes lo que has hecho, Dios…

- Tú tampoco lo sabías hasta que has leído eso. Dime que cosa tan horrible he hecho aparte de querer cuidar mi aspecto…

Hermione le arrojó el libro hasta el sitio de la mesa donde estaba él y se levantó.

Draco cogió el libro y leyó el titular de la doble página que estaba leyendo la castaña._ "Poción Multijugos: lo que no se debe hacer"_

Venía seguido de distintos titulares más pequeños en orden alfabético. Leyéndolos uno por uno dio con el titulo _"Pelo de unicornio"._

Se acercó un poco más el libro y leyó en voz alta.

_"NUNCA, y en ningún caso se debe añadir ilícita o accidentalmente ni la más mínima cantidad de pelo de unicornio en ningún estado en la Poción Multijugos. Dicha acción provocaría no la transformación en una copia genética del propietario del cabello añadido a la poción, sino la transformación en el propio cuerpo del propietario, hecho que dadas las leyes físicas de la magia es un hecho imposible, lo que acarrearía la autodestrucción de uno de los dos cuerpos. Independientemente de esta consecuencia mortal, también provocaría un efecto secundario que, mientras que la poción realizada correctamente tiene un tiempo de duración de minutos, los efectos de la poción con cabello de unicornio se multiplicarían durante un tiempo indefinido, llegando hasta el extremo de efectos perpetuos (…)"_

Draco, dentro del rostro mortalmente pálido de Hermione levantó lentamente la vista del libro con la boca entreabierta, intentando siquiera llegar a pensar en lo que acababan de leer sus ojos.

Con la vista perdida en la pared del fondo de la Sala, podía ver cómo las estanterías y los instrumentos de pociones habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente colgando del techo dos sogas anudadas de modo idéntico a las que se usaban antiguamente en la horca, las cuales miraba Hermione con una banqueta entre las manos.

* * *

**Uhhh, ahora que me fijo, es un final un poco aterrador... pero ya sabéis, la Sala de los Menesteres siempre dando a la gente lo que necesita en ese momento y lo que ambos desean en ese momento es... ¿suicidarse? xDD Supongo que lo habéis pillado, pero es que yo me partí cualdo se me ocurrió, y a lo mejor no he descrito la situación correctamente :S bueno que me rayo...**

**Gracias también a los que siguen _Gravity of Love_, y a quienes han dejado un review en _Nueva literatura_ GRAZIAAAZ!!!**

**Besitos y...¡¡¡dejad un review!!! Contadme que os parece lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora.. ¿un pacto entre ellos?¿se harán la vida imposible? Y lo peor..¿se enterarán los demás?**


	5. Posesión por espectro oscuro

**Wola otra vez!!!**

**Uyyy casi llegamos a los 11 reviews por capi xD pero da igual porque parece que lla tengo incondicionales!!:D**

**Graciaaas Kiitah, JulesRichards, Sybelle Malfoy, Liebre Shindo, Bea Black, beautifly92 y Girl-Potter por incondicionaleeees!!! ( espero que no se me olvide ninguno jouu) y a MissPotter1004, Charris y abygate69 por sus reviews del último capítulo :)**

**Por cierto no os había preguntado: no os haréis un lío con tanto Hermione-Malfoy sabiendo que no están en sus cuerpos no? Lo digo por mejorar la redacción, porque si no me explico bien informadme ok? Zenkiu!**

**_Anuncio_: durante el mes de Agosto desde este Sábado cerraré por vacaciones :( pero no os desaniméis mis incondicionales, porque me pasaré ese mes si no escribiendo ( porque en el pueblo no tengo ordenador) ordenando mis ideas para que los siguientes capítulos sean de lo mejoouurrr!!!! Juas juas juas . Bueno… es un consuelo aunque pequeño, nu?**

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**Y redoble de tambor….**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Posesión por espectro oscuro**

* * *

Llevaban más de media hora sin dirigirse la palabra.

Hermione había abandonado ya la idea de ahorcarse y se había sumergido en la búsqueda desesperada de un libro que le diese alguna esperanza de que quizás no tendría por qué pasar el resto de su vida en el cuerpo de ese adorador a Voldemort. Y aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que los libros nunca mentían, podría jurar por el mismísimo Merlín que aquel libro NO podía ir en serio.

Mientras, Malfoy se dedicaba a investigar su propio cuerpo. (tip tip tip)

Irritada por no encontrar nada de nada en el décimo noveno tomo que devoraba, Hermione cerró las tapas del libro sonoramente, provocando que una densa humareda se esparciera a su alrededor y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Malfoy se miraba una vez más la trenza del pelo de Hermione.

-Emmm¿Granger?

- ¿Sí?- respondió la leve vocecita de la Gryffindor sin levantar la cabeza.

- Dime, si fuiste tú la que bebió la poción contaminada por mi loción de pelo de unicornio…¿cómo es que yo también estoy dentro de tu cuerpo original? Mi poción no estaba contaminada ¿no?

- Pues… porque como decía el libro ese del demoniooo- escupió esas últimas palabras llenas de ira hacia ese tomo en particular, todavía sin levantar la cabeza- al tratarse de una sustitución doble del cuerpo debió de actuar de esa manera. Yo que sé- sacudió su cabeza entre los brazos- esto me viene grande Malfoy, todavía no entiendo cómo no conocen todavía los efectos reales del pelo de unicornio en las pociones…

- Ni yo que hubiese algo de alguna asignatura que te viniese grande, sabelotodo.

- Si les viene grande hasta para los Estudiosos de la Orden del Wizangamot quienes escribieron este libro, supongo que no pasará nada porque yo no lo sepa – Hermione seguía sin levantar la cabeza, ignorando que Malfoy había empezado a jugar con sus pezones por encima de la ropa, investigando las mil y una maneras en las que lograba que se le marcasen bajo la blusa.

No es que el Slytherin no estuviese también cabreado por lo irritable del problema. En realidad su situación (según él) tenía más de precario que la de Hermione: ella podía disfrutar de tener el cuerpo más deseado por todo Hogwarts ( por el sexo tanto femenino como masculino) mientras que él tenía que cargar con esa masa de carne sangresucia de apenas metro y medio de alto y coronada por lo que se podría denominar "El nido de cigüeñas más grande del Mundo por el libro Guiness de los Récords" ya que eso era más paja que pelo dado su tacto y consistencia.

Pero había decidido en esos últimos 5 minutos que un poco de investigación del cuerpo de Granger (ahora que sabía que era el verdadero, el REAL) no le vendría mal._ "Hay que conocer bien al enemigo"_ le decía su padre. Pues bien, ahora era el momento perfecto. Aunque bien sabía que su padre nunca se hubiera referido al conocimiento fisiológico, y mucho menos al conocimiento de la fisiología de los pezones de Hermione Granger.

Pero él se lo estaba pasando en grande.

_"Mmm, son más sensibles que los míos"_ pensó.

Notó como nuevamente Hermione se levantaba apresurada a coger otro par de libros.

Resopló.

- Oye, quieres parar, estás agotando mi paciencia aparte de las energías de MÍ cuerpo. Tranquila ¿vale? Ahora mismo iremos a por Severus que seguro nos saca del apuro – dijo tranquilamente sin abandonar su tarea de investigación.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados una vez sentada otra vez.

- ¿No lo dirás en serio?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Malfoy subiendo su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que su mano todavía de hallaba toqueteando su pezón.

La Gryffindor por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

- ¿QUÉ…QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?- gritó desde su lado de la mesa roja como un tomate.

- Alaaa otra vez, Granger no te pongas así, sólo estropeas mi bello rostro con tus continuos rubores.

- ¡¡Y qué me dices de MÍ cuerpo!! Deja ahora mismo se tocarme los… los…

- ¿Los… qué, Granger?- preguntó Draco con sorna inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia ella. – Venga… dilo y paro- amenazó acercando ambas manos hacia los pechos que colgaban ante él.

- ¡Ya sabes el qué¡Para!

- Oh, si… para….para….- Draco comenzó a estrujarse las tetas lo que él creía seductoramente (demasiadas películas "MagicX para hombres" en un cerebro tan joven) gimiendo ante una Hermione horrorizada - Venga dilo Granger¿que no te toque qué? A tu cuerpo parece gustarle…

_"Hasta aquí hemos llegado"_

- AAHhhhh!!!- la Gryffindor prácticamente saltó por encima de la mesa empujando los libros hasta llegar a Malfoy y, sin importarle que estuviese agrediendo a su propio cuerpo, agarró por el cuello al Slytherin y lo arrojó de la silla al suelo, con ella a horcajadas. Quería que Draco Malfoy sintiera dolor… mucho dolor… y aunque, si alguna vez recuperaba su cuerpo, tendría que cuidarse esas marcas en la yugular durante el resto de su vida habría merecido la pena por ver a Malfoy sufrir una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Él tenía la culpa de todo¡TODO! Y ahora mismo que dentro del cuerpo de ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse, era su oportunidad de vengarse por todos esos años de maltrato psicológico por parte de ese criminal.

El cuerpo de Hermione con Draco en su interior se retorcía bajo las fuertes piernas que tenía ahora la Gryffindor, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse blanco e intentaba gritar. Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse hasta que punto aguantaría su cuerpo ese apretón en el cuello cuando un _¡Puf!_ en la sala la hizo girar la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, aflojando un poco sus manos asesinas.

Allí, en la sala de los menesteres se había aparecido Severus Snape, y la escena que estaba contemplando no era nada halagüeña: Draco Malfoy a horcajadas sobre Hermione Granger, ahogándola con sus propias manos sobre el suelo.

_"Bueno, al menos ésta era la excusa para comportarse de esa forma tan repugnantemente amable con los amigos de Granger: cometer un asesinato"_ pensó, y sin saber bien si eso era un alivio o algo muy preocupante, les separó con un vago gesto de varita.

Ambos alumnos fueron dispuestos mágicamente a una distancia de varios metros entre ellos. Según veía Snape, Granger miraba con una ira homicida a Draco mientras se frotaba el duello agredido, y Malfoy simplemente miraba a Snape con la culpa en la cara.

Y la expresión de Snape era inescrutable.

- Señor Malfoy¿puede decirme qué estaba haciendo?- dijo dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Draco.

- Esta…ejmmm….esta loca….- comenzó a decir Malfoy débilmente dentro del casi estrangulado cuerpo de Hermione, cuando ésta se acercó a él de repente y le empujó fuertemente.

- ¡Tu calla sangresucia, nadie se ha dirigido a tí!- le gritó.

- ¿Pero qué … haces?- preguntó con dificultad Draco.

- Disimula…- le contestó Hermione por lo bajo.

Snape seguía delante de los dos, con los brazos cruzados y cara de impaciencia.

-… ¿y bien?

Hermione le echó una mirada de advertencia a Draco y se dirigió al profesor.

- Verá Profesor Snape esta… esta…- _"vamos dilo, lo hará más creíble"_ la Gryffindor tragó saliva- esta… sangresucia- Ya le dolía la boca sólo de haber pronunciado esas palabras - estaba bajo un potente hechizo de posesión mental, y yo sólo estaba intentando… defenderme a la vez que… ayudarla a volver en si- _" Toma ya, dos pájaros de un tiro"_

- Y me quiere decir señor Malfoy que la manera de liberar a Granger de cualquier hechizo ¿era estrangulándola?

- Ehhh…- Herms dudó.

- Bueno, Señor…- comenzó Draco, una vez recuperada la voz. Hermione se griró hacia él _"Ayyy... qu ehaces desgraciauu"_ - … todo el mundo sabe que si se trata de una posesión temporal por parte de cualquier espectro oscuro invocado quién sabe por qué alumno (posiblemente odia sangre-sucias), uno de los métodos más efectivos para expulsarlo del cuerpo del huésped es llevarlo cerca de la muerte- concluyó Draco con un tono marisabidillo y pedante digno de la mismísima Hermione.

Ésta estaba anonadada _"No se me había ocurrido…"_ Se quedó mirando un momento a Draco quién se apartaba el voluminoso pelo marrón de la cara con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro_ "Pero si casi parezco yo… ¿Así de idiota me veo cuando respondo las preguntas en clase" _Se horrorizó y volvió su cara al profesor.

Snape los miraba arqueando una ceja de escepticismo.

- ¿De modo que solo ha sido eso¿Una… posesión temporal?

Ambos asintieron al unísono. No querían hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Y ya ha sido expulsado ese…espectro?

Ambos volvieron a asentir. _"Que se largue…"_pensó Hermione.

- Ya…- Snape cruzó las manos por detrás de su cuerpo y se acercó un poco más a los alumnos – Por cierto, después del incidente de ayer ambos…¿se encuentran bien¿Nada raro?- se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellos y les miró a los ojos excrutadoramente.

_"Legeremancia no, legeremancia no" _Hermione se concentró en no pensar en nada y negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo hacía Draco.

Snape se quedó unos instantes mirándolos mientras éstos tragaban saliva disimuladamente, hasta que pareció medianamente convencido, y con un elegante giro de su capa se volvió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Yo que ustedes no me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí dentro… Hay una larga fila de alumnos escondidos en los pasillos esperando utilizarla… y al igual que ustedes son parejas ansiosas de colocarse el uno sobre el otro para… expulsar espectros oscuros.- Hermione al oír esto enrojeció violentamente. El profesor atravesó la puerta rápidamente y la cerró de un portazo.

- ¿Qué te he dicho Granger¡¡¡Nada de rubores!!!- le gritó Malfoy en cuanto Snape se fué.

Ésta se giró.

¿- Y tú qué? Menuda excusa más patética, una posesión… pffff- dijo esto para herirle, aunque en el fondo había pensado antes que había sido una excusa brillante- Ahora ese grasiento de Snape cree que estábamos aquí para.. para…

- Tranquila Granger no vayas a poner roja otra vez mi suave tez. Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta.- dijo seriamente sentándose sobre la mesa con las piernas separadas.

- Suelta lo que tengas que decir de una vez...¡¡¡y cierra las piernas por Dios!!!...

OO ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿De dónde has sacado esas bragas???!!!- gritó escandalizada.

Al haberse sentado en esa postura tan varonil, Draco había dejado ver que entre las piernas de su cuerpo no estaban unas de sus típicas bragas de algodón blanco que llenaban su cajón de la ropa interior, sino un fino tanga casi transparente de color rosa claro.

Tanga, que desgraciadamente, le pertenecía a ella.

- ¿Qué¿Éstas bragas?- dijo inclinándose entre sus piernas

-¡¡¡No mires!!!- gritó Hermione

- No sé- draco se encogió de hombros. Las encontré en uno de los cajones de un armario. No iba a ser tan estúpido como para ponerme alguna de las fajas color carne que debes usar tú, Granger…

- ¿No sólo te has vestido con ropa mía o de mis compañeras ( dijo disimulando) sino que encima has rebuscado entre todos los armarios y baúles?- Hermione no daba crédito. Escondía esas bragas desconocidas hasta para su madre dentro de un burullo de calcetines dentro de un acaja de zapatos en el fondo de su bahú. Al parecer el no sabía que era SU baúl. Aunque esa falda enana sabía que no era suya_"¿Qué?¿Había estado buscando en TOOODA la habitación a ver que camisa le pegaba más con los calcetines?"_

- Al contrario que tú, tengo gusto para vestir…- dijo con aires de superioridad.

_"Lo que yo decía. Seguro que todas las mañanas levanta cielo y tierra para ver que ponerse. Se parece más a Parvati que a un chico"_ pensó la Gryffindor divertida.

- De modo que…- le preguntó riéndose por dentro- … en el fondo…¿te gusta vestirte de mujer?

Draco saltó de la mesa y se acercó a Hermione. Apenas se quedó a unos centímetros de ella, y su mirada marrón pero fría como sólo lo era él se clavó en la de ella.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que yo he hecho en mi vida… - le susurró, dejando en la chica una expresión de sorpresa, pensando a lo que se podía referir y a lo serio que lo había dicho._ "Todos esos rumores sobre Slytherin, sobre Draco Malfoy…¿quizás son verdad?"_ pensó.

Draco cambió la expresión misteriosa a una de puro asco.

- Joder, parezco todo un mariquita cuando pones esa cara, idiota- le soltó a Hermione todavía pegado a ella.

- ¡Aysss!- resopló Hermione empujándole lejos de ella. Todavía sin controlar su actual fuerza (la real de Draco), mandó a Draco y a su cuerpo al suelo.

- ¡JODER Granger, deja de tocarme y mucho menos de mandarme al suelo, al final pensaré que te gusta!- le escupió desde las baldosas de suelo.

- ¿El qué¿Hacerte daño?¡ Sí me gusta¡Me gusta desde que tengo poder sobre ti, Draco Malfoy, dentro de tu propio cuerpo¡Ahora ves cómo me he sentido yo todos estos años de humillación!- explotó la chica. No soportaba más esa situación, a ese engreído, a estar cerca de él y mucho menos dentro de su cuerpo. Lamentaba explotar delante de él, delante de su enemigo, del que le había hecho la vida imposible y el que era el causante de toda esa catástrofe. No pudo evitar que lágrimas de rabia asomaran por sus ojos ahora grises, mientras apretaba sus puños firmemente delante de Malfoy, que seguía tumbado en el suelo con expresión aburrida.

Éste la miró un momento.

- Por poco Granger, sólo te sobraban esas lágrimas y esa expresión de chiquilla enrabietada. Por lo demás, era ira es todo Malfoy…

- ¿Qué cojones dices?¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- le interrumpió la Gryffindor secándose las lágrimas y adquiriendo un semblante más frío.

- Mucho mejor así- respondió Malfoy, apuntándola con el dedo y levantándose del suelo. Comenzó a sacudirse a minifalda y la capa Gryffindor- Si quieres hacerte pasar por mí hasta que logremos salir de esta situación ( porque saldremos) tendrás que empezar a comportarte como lo haría yo realmente, ya que ha quedado claro que tu no quieres pedirle ayuda al único profesor que podría hacerlo- y dirigió una mueca de desprecio a la chica.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Esto es… vergonzoso…

- ¿Vergonzoso¿Para ti? Mírame sangresucia, - dijo señalándose -estoy dentro de un cuerpo que no merece ni que lo incineren…

- ¡Basta¿Insinúas que hemos de interpretar un papel hasta a saber cuánto tiempo?

- No, Granger, he dicho que TÚ has de interpretar mi papel. Tengo una reputación que mantener como ya te he dicho hace ya un buen rato.

- ¡¡¡Y ya te he dicho que yo también tengo una reputación!!!- gritó Hermione. No había olvidado las andanzas de Draco paseándola por Hogwarts completamente desnuda. Había tenido suerte de que Snape se hubiera creído lo de la posesión, si no, no podría mirar a todos sus compañeros a la cara durante un bueeen tiempo.

Draco volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa, esta vez con las piernas bien juntas, se bajó todo lo que pudo la falda para tapar sus muslos y se puso serio. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz chillona:

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho Ronald¡No te voy a ayudar a hacer la poción!- dijo el chico, con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡¡¡Así que realmente me observabas ayer en clase de pociones!!!- Hermione recordaba perfectamente lo paranoica que se había puesto al ver al rubio mirándola cada dos por tres por encima del caldero.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Pues claro, estaba seguro de que Snape te haría probar la poción Multijugos si lograbas realizarla con éxito, y estaba seguro de que lo lograrías… - su sonrisa se esfumó- … con lo que no contaba era con que te haría sustituirte conmigo… maldito…

- Gracias por alabar mis dotes para pociones.

Draco se sorprendió.

¿Realmente lo había hecho? Bueno, había supuesto que ella lograría realizar la poción con éxito ¿no? Demonios…

- Sólo alabo tu capacidad para lamerle el culo a cualquier profesor- dijo, intentando salir del apuro – ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que no hago bien de ti?

- No soy tan marimandona, pero tendrías muchísimo que aprender.

- No tanto como tú de mí.

- ¿Ah no? – Hermione separó las piernas, se cruzó de brazos, bajó la cabeza, le miró gélidamente, carraspeó y dijo con voz grave - Aparta de mi camino pobretón…

Draco rió.

- Ni de lejos chata…

Hermione suspiró

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si lo hago igual.

- Si claro¿quién te crees que soy¿Un matón de poca monta? Parecía que me ibas a robar el bocadillo.

- Pues eso pareces exactamente cuando nos amenazas.

- Ya claro- Draco miró hacia otro lado dudando.

Hermione suspiró otra vez. Sólo quería irse a la cama. Irse corriendo a sumergirse entre las cómodas sábanas a esperar que llegase el nuevo día, y encontrarse de nuevo en su propio cuerpo…abandonar esa pesadilla.

- Oye Malfoy- dijo rascándose la frente- no pienso quedarme aquí esperando un alabanza sobre lo bien que hago de adora Voldemort…

- No, porque no la conseguirás –Draco había recuperado su postura sentado en la mesa con las piernas abiertas.

- ..DE MODO…de modo que me voy a la cama.

- Ok- dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa- ya sabes por donde están las mazmorras.

- ¿QUÉ?

Draco se encogió de hombros

- ¿No querrás que tus amigas crean que has dormido conmigo? Porque eso pensarán cuando se despierten y te vean, bueno, ME vean en tu cama.

- ¿Quieres que duerma en Slytherin rodeada de futuros mortífagos y con Pansy Parkinson refrotándose en mi cama?

- (jajajaja) Si no al logras espantar, creo que así será, pero tranquila. Allí me respetan, no como en esta habitación, en este momento.

- No te debo ningún respeto Malfoy¿y cómo piensas que me haga respetar durante el tiempo que vayamos a estar así?- Hermione empezó a acercarse a él, gesticulando exageradamente como intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Comenzaba a creer que el Slytherin había perdido la cabeza- ¿Cómo voy a hacerme pasar por ti con tus compañeros¿Y tú con los míos¿Cómo no vamos a levantar sospechas¡¡¡Es imposible que tú y yo logremos comportarnos como el otro!!!¡¡¡Serían necesarias enciclopedias de Granger y Malfoy!!!

Justo cuando acababa de decir esta última frase y se encontraba a menos de un metro del chico, hubo un apequeña explosión dentro de la habitación en la que desaparecieron la mesa, las sillas, los libros, las estanterías ( las dos sogas de ahorcado) y de pronto un par de gruesos libros cayeron entre ellos, haciéndolos retroceder de un salto y levantando una densa humareda de polvo a su alrededor.

- _Cof cof_- tosió Draco- ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?- preguntó tapándose la boca y la nariz con su capa y acercándose a los libros.

Hermione no respondió. Se acercó a los dos tomos que habían caído a sus pies entre los dos y levantó uno de ellos.

Era enorme, casi de medio metro aunque más alto que ancho, pero eso sí, de muchísimas páginas, encuadernado en piel negra muy brillante, lo que comprobó una vez le quitó la fina capa de polvo que le quedaba encima.

La encuadernación estaba rematada en sus esquinas con láminas plateadas, y en medio de la portada, se podía vez una serpiente labrada en plata con piedras preciosas verdes como ojos. No se leía ningún título.

Sin mirar a Malfoy el cual no se había dignado a tocar el otro libro y la miraba interrogante, sopesó el libro en sus manos. Era sorprendentemente ligero para lo grueso y valioso que parecía.

Muerta de curiosidad, abrió el libro por la primera página en blanco. Las hojas eran de pergamino exquisitamente pulido y cortado, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no habían sido blanqueadas y lustradas, sino que todavía conservaban las manchas e imperfecciones propias de la piel con la que estaban hechas.

Parecía como si no hubieran escatimado detalle en cuanto a su apariencia exterior, mientras que el interior se mantenía poco cuidado y abandonado.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Malfoy todavía con la capa en la nariz.

Hermione negó con la cabeza aún extasiada por la belleza de aquel libro. No sabía por qué pero, aquella lectura, aun sin saber qué relataba, le atraía más que cualquier otro libro que hubiera tenido nunca en las manos. Más que "Historia de Hogwarts".

Lo que le esperaba en su interior la dejó petrificada.

Cuando pasó la página en blanco deseosa de leer el título de aquel magnífico tomo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, los cuales se quedaron mirando aquellas palabras acompañando al resto de su cuerpo en una total petrificación.

- ¿Pero qué es, Granger?- volvió a preguntar impaciente Draco.

Harto de esperar a que aquella roca llamada Granger dijese una palabra, resopló y se dirigió a las espaldas de Hermione, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de ésta (no sin gran dificultad, pues ahora ella era más alta).

- ¿Qué pasa, trata de la exterminación de los muggles?- rió Draco.

Risa que se le atragantó en cuanto pudo leer aquel título:

En medio de la nueva página y escrito en una sencilla tipografía gótica en negro realizada con pluma gruesa rezaba:

"Anatomía de Malfoy" Guía completa del Rey de Slytherin.

* * *

**Vaya capi mas raro, todo conversación ¡no hay acción! Ajjj que maaal.¡a ver si acelero esto xD!**

**Bueno como véis aquí está la causa del título...¡¡¡un libro!!! que creéis que puede haber dentro, instruciones para comportarse como él, un averdadera enciclopedia de lo él es en realidad, una biografía¡Comentarios!¡Comentarios!**

**Y tranquilos, que al volver de vacaciones esto se animará¡¡lo prometo!!**

**Hasta entonces...¡reviewsss! Jo, que guay sería volver en Septiembre y haber recibido muuchos reviews :))) Aunque con que sean de mis incondicionales suficiente¡¡¡os quierooo!!! pasad buen veranoooooooo! Yo lo hareee! **

**CHAU!**


	6. Tendencia a la lectura

**I´m back!**

**Y como supongo no querréis leer payasadas mías, os dejo con el capi ( no es un capi demasiado bueno, es un "puente" pero significa que estoy otra vez aquí no creéis? xD)**

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**Y sin más dilación...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Tendencia a la lectura**

* * *

No podía creerlo.

Ahí sobre sus manos.

Con el aspecto de un libro. Muy elaborado y llamativo, si. Pero un simple libro al fin y al cabo.

Le dio la vuelta sobre sus manos.

Tenía tanto por descubrir dentro de ese volumen de tapas gruesas y páginas embuchadas, pero no sabía con seguridad si debía abrirlo, y desvelar esos secretos… secretos que nadie había visto hasta entonces, eso sí era seguro.

Y por un lado quería aprenderse esas páginas de memoria.

Y por otro lado quería arrojarlas a las llamas y que se perdiesen en el olvido.

Tenía tanta curiosidad como miedo.

Una vez más, en un veloz arrebato, colocó el libro sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus manos en posición sobre la esquina superior de los pergaminos con la intención de abrirlo por la página que fuese.

Y una vez más, suspiró, y sin llegar a abrirlo volvió a tirarlo sobre la cama. Al caer, las tapas se abrieron sobre las primeras hojas que dejaban leer: "Anatomía de Granger"

Malfoy gruñó para sus adentros.

_"Maldita Sangresucia"_

Llevaba casi dos horas encerrado en su habitación con el maldito libro entre las manos.

Cuando aquellos volúmenes aparecieron sobre los pies del Slytherin y de Hermione Granger en la sala de los Menesteres no sabían ambos muy bien que haber… Aunque el título de aquellos tomos no dejaba demasiado lugar a dudas.

Según la inapropiada petición de Hermione acerca de unas enciclopedias sobre ella y él, aquello debían ser exactamente eso: guías de conducta.

… o algo por el estilo.

Sin hablar entre ellos y movidos por una irrefrenable curiosidad, cada uno de ellos se izo con su propio volumen, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los libros se abría a menos que fuese en manos de el poseedor de la anatomía a la que se refería el título. (Qué práctico¿no?)

De modo que sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaban haciendo, cada uno se llevó el correspondiente al cuerpo que ocupaban a sus habitaciones, en privado, con la intención de sacar algo en claro acerca de lo que les ocurría, o de no ser así, alguna solución temporal.

No sin dejar las cosas claras, por supuesto.

_**flashback**_

- ¡Ni se te ocurra leer si sale algo demasiado privado, Malfoy!- le gritó Hermione con un dedo acusador apuntando a su enemigo, el cual sonreía con malicia mientras admiraba el tomo que había en sus manos.

- ¿Pero cómo osas arrebatarme la parte divertida a este absurdo juego?- preguntó con fingido dolor, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras con la otra sujetaba la Guía de Hermione Granger.

Al contrario que "Anatomía de Malfoy", el volumen referido a la Gryffindor era de apariencia bastante más sencilla, pero considerablemente más grueso y robusto, y poseía dos tiras de piel las cuales cerraban el libro con un fuerte pero elegante nudo.

Las tapas iban forradas en brillante cuero marrón muy oscuro, el cual, aunque poseía ciertas imperfecciones como manchas y pequeños nudos, le confería un aspecto elegante y antiguo. Al igual que el de Malfoy, poseía refuerzos metálicos, salvo que en este tomo se trataba de simples líneas de plata oscura, que bordeaban las tapas por todos sus extremos. Y en medio de la portada, grabado a fuego, se veía un extraño escudo de armas: una mariposa dentro de una jaula esférica, cuyas alas habían sido adornadas con un bruñido de plata cuyos reflejos de luz parecían darle vida.

Hermione continuaba contrariada, mirando a Malfoy fijamente.

- ¡Esto no es un juego, y te lo digo en serio! Yo no pretendo leer todas las atrocidades que hayas cometido…

- No me avergüenzo de ellas. Puedes aprendértelas de memoria- dijo el Sly seriamente.

Hermione enrojeció.

- Depravado…

- ¡¡Ehhh!!! ….- el chico abrió mucho los ojos, sonriendo- Me gusta esa palabra. Depravado….

Malfoy se llevó una mano al pelo dispuesto a peinarse hacia atrás como muestra de autosatisfacción personal _("Porque yo lo valgo_"), aunque lamentablemente ya casi se había olvidado de que no era su fino y cuidado cabello lo que ahora le adornaba la cabeza.

- Oh, mierda…- graznó, intentando desenredarse los dedos de entre la maraña marrón en la que habían quedado atrapados. Sujetando el libro entre sus piernas, intentó ayudarse con la otra mano - ¡¡¡¿Cómo logras peinarte?!!!

- No lo hago.

Draco puso los ojos como platos.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de sus sermones sobre el cuidado del cabello y la imagen personal que Malfoy marcullaba entre palabras como "pelo de esparto" y "sangresucia pelosucio", y puso los brazos en jarras con "Anatomía de Malfoy" bajo un brazo.

- Puede que a ti no te importe pero a mí sí.- le espetço, observando como el otro seguía esforzándose por ver su mano libre- No me interesa en absoluto que conozcas mis cosas privadas.

- ¿Cómo cuales Granger?- le preguntó con una mueca, mientras lograba desengancharse los dedos del pelo- ¿Cómo de qué tono de color carne te compra mamá las bragas de algodón? Ogh, sería muy interesante- simuló una arcada.- Vamos Granger, todo el mundo sabe que no tienes ningún tipo de vida privada, ni acompañada ni en solitario…

Hermione enrojeció. La cara pálida que ahora ocupaba se volvió mucho más roja de lo que nunca supo que podía llegar a estar, mientras sus ojos, ahora plateados, se movían desde la cara de su enemigo hasta el libro que éste sujetaba entre las manos.

Viendo el efecto que ese comentario había provocado en ella, Malfoy repasó mentalmente sus palabras. Y en menos de lo que Hermione habría podido decir "Avada Kedabra", los ojos del Sly se detuvieron en un punto fijo del infinito, su sonrisa se torció de lado burlonamente, y midiendo bien sus palabras, poco a poco, habló a una aterrorizada Hermione.

_"No….no…..lo….digas….."_

- De modo que…- comenzó Draco muy despacio, mirando al infinito- … tu vida privada aunque no sea acompañada…

Mientras la perversa mente del odiamuggles comenzaba a digerir una información que habría necesitado de meses de preparación para poder ser asimilada, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Malfoy con una rapidez pasmosa, a la captura de su libro.

- Ehhh eh eh eh eh ¿Qué haces loca?- gritó éste, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y agarrando el libro con fuerza.

En la vida soltaría ese premio de lotería.

- ¡¡¡Dámelo!!!- le gritó la Gryffindor.

- Jajajajajaja¿Pero por qué ahora no me dejas leerlo¿No habíamos dicho que aprenderíamos el uno del otro¿Qué ha sido de lo de la "Cooperación entre las casas"?- dijo entre risas mientras evitaba a Hermione, con cuya actual estatura debía esforzarse más de lo habitual.

- ¡¡¡A la mierda!!!

- Vaya Granger, te estás contagiando de mi cuerpo... Pensándolo bien, a lo mejor te vendría de fábula un poco de espíritu Malfoy.

- ¡¡¡¡He dicho que me lo des!!!- con la actual envergadura de sus brazos, Hermione no coordinaba todo lo bien que podría, por lo que Malfoy, ahora de pequeña estatura la esquivaba con facilidad.

- ¡En la vida!- y en un momento de lucidez, Draco le hizo una simple zancadilla al ahora laaargo cuerpo de Hermione, la que cayó al suelo, roja de rabia e impotencia, mientras su gran enemigo huía por la puerta con ese libro enviado por los demonios al mismísimo Satanás Slytherin para que, a partir de ahora, su vida fuese un infierno.

**_fin del flashback_**

Así que ahí estaba él.

Con una guía completa de la VERDADERA Hermione Granger.

Lo que había detrás de las montañas de libros tras las que siempre se escondía.

Tras ese pelo enmarañado.

Tras esas respuestas ácidas que siempre tenía a sus ácidos comentarios.

Tras su querido Potty y Weasel.

La MUJER detrás de la sangre sucia.

Draco sufrió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

_"¿Una mujer detrás de ella? En qué cojones piensas…"_

Había tardado ya sus buenas dos horas digiriendo esa nueva información hasta que por fin se había integrado en el basto, desordenado y oscuro complejo de pensamientos que Draco guardaba en forma de una muy pesada y compacta piedra dentro de su mente, todos ellos referidos a esa malnacida sangresucia hija de Muggles, Hermione Granger.

Y esa piedra pesaba, pero cómo no habría de hacerlo.

Aquella criatura malsana no merecía estudiar entre personas como él y sin embargo ahí estaba. Y por si fuera poco, sacaba mejores notas que él. Y por si fuera poco, era la mejor amiga de su archienemigo teenager Harry Potter. Y por si fuera poco…¡no se cepillaba el pelo!

Y esa piedra pesada y negra crecía como crecía él en edad, y como avanzaban los cursos en Hogwarts. Pero siempre manteniéndose aislada del resto de su privilegiada mente. Nunca podría invadir ninguno de sus otros pensamientos, así como su existencia no pudiera amargarle una noche con una tía, o sus vacaciones de Verano.

Pero aquella nueva información.

Aquella maldita nueva información…

¡¡¡Qué demonios le podría importar a él lo que aquella imbécil sabelotodo pudiera hacer en su intimidad, de noche sola, en su cama a oscuras, o tal vez de día cuando nadie está en su casa o nadie está en el cuarto suyo aquí en Hogwarts, con una revista o un libro erótico quizá, o en la ducha con el pestillo puesto, con la alcachofa de la ducha puesta en fase de masaje ultra-relax, totalmente desnuda y mojada, o quizás con música muggle resonándole en los oídos… qué le debía importar a él qué ocurría en la vida de Granger que la incitara a hacer cosas en su cuerpo, qué era lo que le gustaba, en qué pensaba cuando sus manos se deslizaban bajo su pijama que seguramente ya no sería un camisón rosa de lana hasta los tobillos sino seguramente se pondría algo más fino y tal vez transparente, con frunciditos de cerecitas rojas en los extremos el camisón, llegando con sus deditos hasta esa zona que sabe que está prohibida pero aún así ella siente el impulso cada noche de tocar, de acariciar, de gemir contra la almohada, de pensar en Dios sabe qué chicos, Dios sabe que lugares, qué escenas, mientras se imagina cosas que él nunca conocería a menos que LEYESE ESE LIBRO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!

Y notando como aquella dura piedra negra de su cabeza aislada del resto de sus neuronas se fundía como alquitrán y se filtraba hasta el último rincón de su cerebro (sustituyendo a la sangre que inadvertidamente había abandonado su posición para ocupar otra ubicada bastante más al sur y que según su "temperamento Malfoy" no le importaba que fuese su instrumento masculino o uno nuevo más femenino e inesperadamente escondido), se tumbó rápidamente boca abajo en su cama, agarró el libro con fuerza, lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer desaforadamente.

* * *

- No, no, no, nonononononoooooooooooooooooooo…..

Agarrándose los rubios y finos cabellos con fuerza, Hermione Granger no lograba asimilar el apuro en el que se encontraba.

No había podido evitar que ese malnacido huyese ante sus ojos con aquel libro creado por los demonios para que el mismísimo Satanás Slytherin diera con el para utilizarlo como manual de "cómo destruir la vida de una sabelotodo sangresucia en menos de 24 horas". Y encima, para rematar, tenía en su poder su cuerpo, lo que le daba la oportunidad no sólo de aprender con el libro…¡¡¡sino realizar las prácticas con su cuerpo!!!

- AAAAAAAAAGhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!- Hermione arrojó la almohada de su cama con furia hacia la pared contigua.

Había sido una suerte que nadie la viese entrar en su habitación con el aspecto de Malfoy. Había llegado hasta allí por inercia, más concentrada en los problemas que le causaba saber que Malfoy estaba leyendo sus intimidades que en el hecho de que no era ella misma en esos momentos. Al darse cuenta del riesgo que había corrido yendo hasta su habitación, se dio cuenta de que el Sly tampoco había decidido hacerse pasar por ella y se encontraría también en su propia habitación en las mazmorras.

Rezó por que no hubiera más incidentes por ese día.

- Como se le ocurra…- murmuró por lo bajo.

No había podido evitar que se fuese con la guía de Hermione Granger bajo el brazo. Su orgullo estaba más que dañado, y estaba cansada de lidiar con ese odiamuggles de pacotilla como para perseguirle por todo Hogwarts. Sabía que tenía que recuperar ese tomo, no podía dejar que Malfoy supiese tanto de ella como ella misma, pero cuando lo vio salir de la sala de los Menesteres con esa sonrisa retorcida suya y el libro del demonio bajo el brazo su mente se rindió a lo evidente: estaba perdida.

Aunque tampoco es que supiese que ese libro contase tanto de ella. No había tenido la ocasión de hojearlo y ver si en realidad era tan peligroso como ella pensaba.

Pero en el momento en el que pensó que quizás era realmente una descripción de ella misma y de su día a día, y cuando ese Slytherin mencionó su vida sexual… bueno…

- AAaahhhhggggggg- volvió a chillar Hermione al recordarlo.

_"Por favor Dios, que no haya un solo comentario sobre eso, por favor…"_

Hermione Granger no tenía vida sexual alguna. Y eso era algo que todos sabían porque nadie la había visto con nadie. Bueno, Krum, y eso no había sido más que un primer amor bastante inocente y de unas pocas semanas, pero aunque hubiese tenido 14 cuando lo conoció, supo que dentro de ella no se escondía la Hermione Granger frígida y fría que muchos pensaban que era.

No, Hermione Granger no tenía vida sexual alguna. Al menos frente a los demás.

Pero esos libros eróticos que escondía bajo tapas de libros de historia contaban otra cosa.

Contaban algo que sabía que nunca querría que nadie supiera, algo supiese que era algo normal, aunque supiese que todo el mundo lo hace, nunca JAMÁS querría que nadie supiese nada de lo que hacía a solas, y menos alguien como Draco Malfoy, el rey de las citas con buen final, el conquistador, mujeriego y estúpido engreído Slytherin. Era tal su leyenda, que se contarían sus hazañas dentro de siglos y siglos…

Y había averiguado que era rubio natural, y que el chico no andaba mal de físico ni nada menos, pero había tales historias las que se contaban por los pasillos, y sobre todo chismorreos femeninos, que era como para querer averiguarlo…Historias míticas sobre cierta parte de su cuerpo, y cierto volumen de cierta parte de su cuerpo… Muchas chicas Gryffindor decían haber estado ya con él, y contaban sus relatos con tanta parsimonia tanto detalle y con tantos suspiros, que hasta la propia Hermione aún simulando estar concentrada en su libro, escuchaba sin perderse nada. Decían que si probabas sus besos ya nunca querías probar otros labios más que lo suyos… Decían de él que combinaba salvajismo con dulzura, aunque nunca le habían escuchado decir la palabra amor. Nunca. Decían que manejaba a las chicas sobre su cama como él quería, no forzándolas, sino logrando con sus ojos y sus hábiles manos que cualquier mujer se rindiese a su voluntad. Decían…

Y sin poder evitarlo, Hermione echó un vistazo de refilón al espejo que reflejaba su propio cuerpo sentado sobre la cama. Un cuerpo ahora mirándola desde esos ojos del rubio, esos ojos extraños, ese cuerpo extraño que ahora respiraba con dificultad mientras se observaba a ella misma, con una expresión nueva…

De repente notó que algo era diferente. No en su imagen sino en sí misma, físicamente algo había cambiado. Sintiendo una tirantez e incomodidad en los pantalones, bajó la vista hasta entre sus dos piernas, entre las cuales sin advertirlo, había crecido un bulto el cual le apretaba incómodamente los pantalones negros, y que parecía palpitar creciendo cada vez un poco más.

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento violentamente, al recordar quién era, de quién era ese cuerpo que había estado observando, y QUÉ era lo que estaba observando en esos momentos, mientras su propia mano se acercaba poco a poco inconscientemente…

_"OH DIOS MIO"_

* * *

Jajajajajajaajjajaa

Lo siento, el capítulo es aburrido, pero el final merece la pena, porque significa un 7º capítulo muy... interesante xD Hermione Granger va a tener que lidiar con un nuevo enemigo!!!! xDDD

Siento haber tardado en publicar tras mi llegada de vacaciones, pero he empezado mi vida como trabajadora, y como mi curro consiste en pasarme 8 horas delante de un ordenador, no me apetece llegar a casa y poner enfrente de otro :S pero sigo el fic aunque me tenga que dejar los ojooooos!

Además...¡sorpresa! cuántos reviews del último capítulo, me encantaaaaa :DDD

**Gracias Gracias gracias a mis veteranos Kiitah, Girl-Potter, Iamalonefordanny-19, Bea-Black, Beautifly92 y sybelle Malfoy por vuestro apoyo!!!! Y también a los demás: Caro, Celestana, Ssofimalfoy, Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, MaIareaj, Damari, Erika, Alella, Hydria13 ( sí, Cullen es en honor al libro del Crepúsculo, me encanta!), Maya Evans y Kaoryamy (quien me ha dejado los últimos 5 reviewss!!!!**

Espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente!!! Y mientras espero que Holofernes suba su 10 capítulo de M&M, aconsejarme nuevos fics, o los vuestros propios ok???

Adiuuuuss!!!!


	7. Un problema gordo y duro

**Wola a todo el mundo!!!**

**He descubierto la forma de poder actualizar más a menudo: escribir en el trabajo!!! xD Esta semana no he tenido demasiado curro, por lo que cada dos por tres me ponía a escribir asi que ya esta el siguiente cap!!! Me encantaría revisarlo más a forndo, pero la presión mediática me puede xD**

**Gracias a JK Rowling por la inspiración y los personajes!!!**

**Ahí os dejooo!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

**Un problema gordo... y duro**

* * *

_"OH DIOS MÍO"_

Hermione sabía qué era aquello que tenía entre las piernas, aunque su mente no estaba dispuesta a asimilarlo.

Era en lo que, a nivel inconsciente, había estado evitando pensar desde que adquirió la forma y físico de un tío. Y ahora más que nunca, era consciente de que no se había transformado en un tío "cualquiera", sino en el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, famoso por su fuerte y constante virilidad.

Y allí estaba ella, todavía observando ese bulto el cual había adquirido la consistencia el granito bajo la estiradísima tela negra, debatiéndose mentalmente entre el pudor y la decencia, o la innegable necesidad de conocimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza, aún sin levantar la vista, intentando que el último resquicio de su mente sana le inspirase un poco de cordura.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ se increpó mentalmente.

O más bien, qué estaba tramando hacer, porque su mano derecha cada vez se hallaba más cerca del broche de los pantalones.

_"Hermione, deja de NO pensar…"_

Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era algo inaudito.

No sólo se había excitado (¡imposible no verlo!) con la simple imagen de Draco Malfoy mirándola de un modo extraño desde el espejo con unas cuantas fantasías añadidas sacadas del "mito Malfoy", sino que el hecho de que hubiera ocurrido había nublado casi por completo su capacidad de raciocinio. Y si no era así…¡¡¡qué cojones hacía su mano sobre el bulto en estos momentos!!!

- ¡Ahhhgggg!- gritó para sí, apartando la mano rápidamente y sentándose sobre ella, evitando así cualquier futuro contacto mientras pensaba en qué le estaba ocurriendo.

- Bueno, es casi comprensible- dijo para sí, respirando profundamente e intentando no pensar en las palabras duro o caliente. – A fin de cuentas ahora soy un tío¿qué esperabas? Ellos no son capaces de pensar con la bandera a todo mástil.

Pero aun así, ella era Hermione Granger a pesar de lo que aquel molesto a la vez que interesante bulto indicara, y necesitaba de la razón, conciencia y mente para ser ella misma, atributos que en esos momentos se encontraban muy perdidos entre una espesa bruma gris.

Se sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, intentando encontrar una solución a su grave problema.

_"Vamos piensa Hermione, concéntrate. Tienes que intentar que esa…ESO se… baje, porque podríamos acabar… ¡no! No vamos a hacer nada, simplemente es un gran problema porque es…es…"_

La imagen de Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y en las condiciones en las que ella estaba en ese momento acudió a su mente.

El "problema" empeoró.

_"¡Es incómodo!¡Eso es! Es incómodo y debemos acabar con esto. Será como intentar bajar una hinchazón."_

Como mujer que era, nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo (obviamente). Si se…excitaba en público, sólo tenía que procurar que no se le subieran demasiado los colores. Y eso sólo pasaba si se le ocurría fantasear en medio de clase o del Gran Comedor con escenas del libro que leyó la noche anterior o con escenas de su propia cosecha imaginaria, pero nunca le había ocurrido con motivo de la visión de una persona en concreto, razón por la que su situación en ese momento le preocupaba más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, estaba ella sola…

Nunca se había enfrentado al problema de tener que disminuir su impulso sensual a ese nivel físico. _"¿Cómo se las apañarán ellos_?" se preguntó, porque seguro que cualquier chico sano de 16 años se debía encontrar en ese apuro por lo menos 10 veces al día.

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

_"¡Claro¡Una ducha bien fría!"_

Había oído decir Ron a Harry varias veces sobre darse una ducha de agua helada cada vez que hablaba de cualquier chica bien dotada, al igual que lo había oído murmurar a Harry cada vez que pasaba un buen rato cerca de Ginny.

Suponía que es eso lo que necesitaba hacer: enfriar esa… cosa. Además le vendría bien darse una buena pasada de jabón, dado que había sido un día demasiado intenso y largo para sus glándulas sudoríparas.

Concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer e intentando no pensar en la hinchazón que no disminuía, corrió al baño, cerró con pestillo, fijó su mirada en el infinito delante de ella ( lejos de la parte de abajo) y comenzó a desvestirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco ya estaba desnudo. 

Y desde hacía un buen rato.

Acababa de leer el primer capítulo de "Anatomía de Granger" titulado: "El nacimiento de una pequeña estrella", y no había podido resistirse a la tentación de comprobar si era cierto lo que en ese libro se decía.

Y era verdad.

Y llevaba un cuarto de hora demostrándoselo a sí mismo, repasando una y otra vez con el dedo índice una pequeña marca en forma de estrella de cinco puntas situada en el lado interior del muslo izquierdo de Hermione Granger.

Malfoy sonrió por décimo octava vez.

En aquel capítulo, se relataba con todo lujo de detalles los acontecimientos más relevantes de la concepción y nacimiento de Hermione Granger.

Saltándose por completo los desagradables detalles sobre su concepción literal ( al sano juicio de un adolescente los padres de cualquiera son vírgenes ¡ajjj!), se divirtió de lo lindo saber que nació con casi un mes de retraso, de nalgas, muy arrugada, y con un pequeño antojo en forma de estrella, fruto de la pasión de su madre por el cielo nocturno.

_"¿Habrá heredado ella esa pasión?"_ pensó, mientras giraba un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha para tener una mejor visión de la manchita que tanto le fascinaba.

Nunca había visto un antojo así.

Sabía de gente (no él por supuesto, su cuerpo y piel eran perfectos sin el menor atisbo de imperfección) que poseía pequeñas marcas de nacimiento, en forma de manchas más oscuras en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y las que había podido ver, sobre todo sobre cuerpos femeninos, eran formas indefinidas que le dejaban indiferente.

Pero éste no. Éste tenía esa forma particular casi perfecta de estrella que parecía haber sido creado para dotar a esa pierna ( y quizás a esa mujer al completo) de una guinda, para coronar el momento tan dulce como lo es haber llegado hasta ese lugar.

Le recordaba a esos dibujos que se hacían los muggles en la piel como símbolo de rebeldía, los…¿Tatooine¿Tartu¡ Eso! Los Tartu. No le gustaban en absoluto. Rompían con lo que se suponía debía ser una piel bonita y limpia, y afeaban algunas partes del cuerpo de las mujeres que más le gustaban.

Pero aquella marca… Le recortaba a un Tartu con toda seguridad, y si no hubiera sabido que era un antojo desde el principio, en el momento en que hubiera descubierto aquella manchita ( que aun en el sitio donde se encontraba el sabía que no hubiera tardado en encontrarlo) habría apostado su melena rubia a que era un dibujo tartuado con tinta marrón.

Y sabía que no le habría desagradado en absoluto.

Entornó los ojos.

No sabía si por la situación de la marca, la forma, el color el tamaño… pero aquella manchita insignificante le había atraído desde que leyó de su existencia en aquel libro.

De repente, y al comprender algo repentinamente, levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas con tanta violencia que se hizo daño en las cervicales. Ahogando un grito y llevándose la mano a la nuca, intentó repasar mentalmente aquel nuevo y estremecedor pensamiento: le interesaba algo de Hermione Granger.

El objeto de su interés era pequeño, casi insignificante y meramente físico, y aún así, era un hecho que le estremecía por completo.

Porque sabía que, si algún día lograba recuperar su cuerpo, y volvía a la rutina de siempre, nunca más podría mirar, insultar o despreciar a aquella repelente sin recordar que bajo su falda y entre aquellos muslos a su apreciación bastante bien formados, se hallaba una pequeña manchita con forma de estrella que una vez él pudo ver y acariciar, y que sabía nadie excepto él y su propietaria sabían de su existencia.

Y comprendió que lo peor de todo aquello era, que eso le gustaba más que simplemente despreciarla.

* * *

_"No mires abajo, no mires abajo"_

Hermione se encontraba ya en la ducha, con el agua bien fría cayendo sobre ese nuevo e irresistible cuerpo masculino, mirando hacia la alcachofa desde donde caía el agua, y evitando a toda costa bajar la vista hacia el motivo de su ducha helada.

Sabía que su problemilla no había disminuido ( literalmente) por la sensibilidad con la que notaba cada puñetera gota de agua que caía sobre aquello…

Lo que no facilitaba nada las cosas, por cierto.

_"Oh, vamos, es imposible…"_

Lo había probado todo dentro de esa ducha: pensamientos completamente anti-eróticos, relajarse por completo con ejercicios de yoga, hacer sentadillas hasta caer exhausta en la bañera…y nada.

Ese tío era imperturbable. O más bien dicho AQUELLO era imperturbable.

Ya empezaba a estar molesta por aquel peso y esa tirantez ente las piernas. ¡Ella era una mujer, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para soportar aquel elemento extraño!

Aunque…

Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza hasta dejarla en posición relajada, mirando a la pared como si ésta fuese repentinamente interesante.

¿Aunque por qué no?

Como mujer que era, parecía ridículo que evitase observar aquel cuerpo tan tremendamente atractivo que muchas chicas deseaban llegar a ver algún día, si éste se hallaba ahí, debajo de su cabeza, completamente a su merced.

La Gryffindor medio sonrió.

¿Por qué no?¿Por qué no podía ser atrevida y aprovechar una MUY buena oportunidad ahora que se le presentaba?¿Por qué no podría ella ser tan perversa como Malfoy, el que seguro se encontraría divirtiéndose de lo lindo poniéndola en evidencia leyendo sus intimidades con ese maldito libro?

Hermione había crecido desde niña con las inseguridades que cualquier hija única aprende de los padres sobre el recato, la prudencia y la decencia. Pero hacía ya tiempo que su despertar sexual le había enseñado muchísimas más cosas, y lo que es más importante, que no había nada de malo en ello. Aunque eso sí, siempre había sido en la intimidad y, para su desgracia, ella sola. No porque no quisiera…

Bueno en el fondo seguro que era así, era todavía demasiado tímida y sobre todo, le daba mucha vergüenza mostrar esa faceta suya ahora que todo el mundo en Hogwarts la conocía como la santurrona sabelotodo Granger. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos…

Y aunque ella ya se sentía cómoda sus libros eróticos, sus diversiones solitarias y sus fantasías, había un mundo de diferencia entre eso y aprovecharse de la situación, y del cuerpo de Malfoy.

_"Aprovecharme de él…"_

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el agua fría le recorrió la espalda, y el minúsculo logro de la última media hora ( una pequeña, pequeña, pequeña disminución) fue adelantada cual alonso por una nueva oleada de calor en su parte inferior que aumentó su "problemilla" hasta un nivel extremo.

_"Mierdaaaa"_

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente a la vez que el último resquicio de la "niñarecatadadepapá" se esfumaba junto con el agua.

_"Se acabó"_ pensó, y con firme determinación pero sin bajar la vista, cerró el grifo de la ducha, se apoyó con la mano izquierda en la pared mojada de azulejos amarillos que tenía delante, y dirigió la otra mano hacia el problema que estaba dispuesta a solucionar de una vez por todas.

Casi se resbala en la bañera cuando sus dedos alcanzaron lo que le pareció el mango de la escoba de Harry en grosor y resopló cuando notó que tenía su misma consistencia.

_"IM-PO-SI-BLE"_

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, ya lo tenía dominado. 

No era tan difícil, había que realizar el movimiento una y otra vez, de forma continuada, recorriéndolo todo, desde el principio hasta la punta, con suavidad pero firmeza. Cada vez le parecía más placentero, a ratos dolía, no sabía si era por su torpeza o porque ese cuerpo no estaba preparado para un tratamiento ajeno al propietario _"¿Bueno, alguna vez se lo habrá hecho otra persona, es lo normal, no?"_ pensó.

Cada vez que tenía más confianza y se acostumbraba a realizar el movimiento, aceleraba la velocidad con la urgencia de quien desea terminar pronto…

Y cuando por fin deshizo el último nudo, Draco respiró tranquilo y con cara de satisfacción, pues había conseguido peinar por completo por fin domar ese cabello enmarañado que cada vez que veía le ponía de los nervios. El cepillo había quedado destrozado y llenito de pelos largos y marrones, pero había merecido la pena.

No es que fuese un maniático del cabello ( nooooooooooo…), pero antes de saber siquiera quién era, Hermione Granger le había irritado por su pelo espeso y enmarañado que parecía no conocer la palabra cepillo ni mucho menos poción hidratante. Y ahora que aquella estrellita le había abierto los ojos a una nueva pero inquietante concepción de su sangresucia favorita, había decidido mejorar el aspecto de ésta, aunque sólo fuera exteriormente y para su propia autocomplacencia. Y había que comenzar por esa mata de pelo.

Tras esa cepillada dura e intensa, había conseguido que aquel disparate cabelludo quedase transformado en algo parecido a una melena semi-ondulada, mucho más brillante , y un poco menos encrespada, lo que la hacía más larga y le llegaba a Draco hasta mitad de espalda. _"Bueno, vamos mejorando"_ pensó, mientras hacía una lista mental de las cosas que quedaba por hacer: lavar, hidratar, secar, planchar y fijar.

Tenía una imagen fantástica de una Hermione Granger de pelo largo, liso y brillante, un aversión femenina y en color castaño de lo que era su cabello, es decir, a su manera de verlo, la mejor manera de lucir el pelo.

Pero se quedó observando la melena de Hermione, con aquellas ondulaciones indefinidas que sólo ahora bien cepilladas parecían prometer algo más, e imaginó que deshacer a la Gryffindor de esos rizos la despojarían del único rasgo físico que complementaba su característico mal genio que tanto le encantaba sacara a relucir.

…Que… ¿tanto le encantaba?

Draco sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Hermione Granger no le encantaba en absoluto, nada de ella, nunca.

Bueno… quizás la pequeña marca en forma de estrella. Y también debía admitir que las peleas verbales con ella eran de lo más entretenidas, pero de ahí a decir qu ele encantaban… Rió por lo bajo divirtiéndose de su propio desliz mental, y siguió observando el cabello sobre su cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente dejaría a aquellos rizos adornando su cabeza, pero no sin antes…

* * *

Una hora más tarde y tras mucho sudar de esfuerzo, Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia la torre Gryffindor sin importarle quién lo viera, no por nada se encontraba dentro de la mejorada Hermione Granger: una cascada de ondas muy definidas y brillantes le caía sobre los hombros y rebotaba conforme sus pasos se hacían más ligeros y presurosos, ansioso como estaba el Slytherin de mostrarle a esa sabelotodo cómo debía tratarse el cabello DE VERDAD. 

La gente se le quedaba mirando de impresión cuando pasaba por su lado, y Draco sonreía orgulloso por la manera en que su gran trabajo causaba sensación entre los alumnos. Una parte de sí mismo pensó que el peinado quizás no hubiera resultado tan favorecedor e impactante de no ser por los atributos físicos originales de la chica, pero reprimió ese pensamiento tan pronto le sobrevino, ya que aquella sangresucia no tenía atributo ninguno.

Un flashback del antojo de estrella entre los muslos de la chica le vino a la cabeza.

Aceleró el paso al llegar a la escalera de la torre Gryffindor.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey, Hermione!

Una chica que él desconocía le paró a mitad del camino agarrándola por un hombro.

- Tengo prisa- le espetó, mirando por encima del hombro de la chica la puerta de la señora Gorda. No tenía tiempo de conversaciones idiotas entre chicas Gryffindor.

- Vale, chica… Oyeeeee- abrió mucho los ojos- ¿¿¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo???

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó a la desconocida, echándose un lado del pelo por detrás del hombro e inclinando la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Me encanta!!!- exclamó maravillada- ¡Te queda genial!

- Lo sé – inquirió Malfoy, volviendo a centrar su atención en el retrato de la señora Gorda, que en ese momento se abría para dejar paso a algunos alumnos de primero- Oye escucha, me quedaría aquí tranquilamente a charlar de lo bien que me queda el pelo, que es un trabajo fantástico… pero llego tarde a una cita así que si no te importa…- y dando un pequeño empujón a la desconocida se adentró presurosamente en la sala común antes de que la puerta se volviese a cerrar.

- ¡¡¡No te lo creas tanto ¿ehh?!!!- oyó que gritaba la Gryffindor antes de que se cerrase el retrato.

Sin hacer caso de la gente que intentaba meterse en su camino con más elogios seguramente, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de las chicas por el pasadizo que descubrió espiando hace unos años a los gemelos Weasley. Procurando que nadie lo viese, salió del conducto secreto dando directamente a la habitación de las chicas de 7º, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie allí cerca para ver la trampilla.

_"¿Dónde estará esta?"_ pensó, dirigiéndose al centro de la sala dando vueltas y observando todas las camas. En ese momento, vio que sobre una de las camas había un bulto de opas negras. Se acercó y comprobó para su horror que, sí, eran de su propiedad, y exactamente las mismas que Hermione llevaba hacía un par de horas.

Draco entornó los ojos.

No se atrevería…

Con las ropas en la mano, escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó su ropa al suelo, rápidamente llegó hasta la puerta del baño, abrió y…

- ¡¡¡Ohhhhhhggmmmmmmm…..!!!

Los insultos que tenía preparados para cuando viera su propio cuerpo desnudo y Granger observándolo meticulosamente se le quedaron atascados en la punta de la lengua, cuando aquel gemido gutural le sorprendió justo al abrir la puerta.

No podía ver nada, pues el baño estaba lleno de vapor de agua, pero había podido oír perfectamente.

Era un sonido que él había oído antes. Y muchísimas veces. Durante mucho tiempo.

Era el sonido de su propia voz, pero no el que usa en una situación cualquiera.

Ese sonido no lo provocaba Malfoy intencionadamente, era un sonido que se le escapaba, un sonido que dejaba salir su garganta en un momento concreto.

El momento cuando se corría.

Palideció intensamente mientras la densa bruma de vapor se desvanecía muy poco a poco, dejando ver borrosamente una silueta pálida y desnuda dentro de la ducha, respirando ruidosamente, doblada en dos y con uno de los brazos apoyado trabajosamente en la resbaladiza pared de azulejos. El otro brazo no se veía.

Sin poder pensar con claridad ante lo surrealista de lo que debía de estar sucediendo a su alrededor, Draco carraspeó, y la figura pálida levantó la cabeza alarmada.

- Ejm…me voy…Se me va a encrespar el pelo.

Y salió del baño sin fuerzas para dar un portazo, dejando a una Hermione Granger inquieta y aterrorizada dentro de la ducha, mirando incrédula la puerta del baño.

Pero, todo sea dicho, al menos había conseguido por fin librarse de su "notanpequeño" problemilla íntimo.

* * *

**jajajajjahahfhhggg Que mente más perversa tengo xDDD **

**Se cambian las tornas, es increíble, Draco ilusionadísimo con un nuevo peinado, y mientras Hermione... bueno... ya sabéis xD**

**Sigo haciendo capítulos en los que nada ocurre, es una historia lentísimaaaaaa, seguimos en el mismo día que en el capítulo 1 os acordáis?**

**Reviews!!!MUCHAS MUCHAS graciaaaas!!!!!cada vez que veo que tengo otro review se me ponen los ojos chirivitas xDDD. Gracias pues a Sybelle Malfoy, Damary, Jules Richards, Beautifly 92, Bea Black y Kiitah (muchos faltan, algunos están en Azcabán y otro me ha abandonado para siempre, debe morir por supuesto xD) y la gente que comienza a apoyarme demasiauuu Merodeadora Chii, Herms Granger Potter, Est-Potter, Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, Valery Ryddle, Alella, Nicole de Malfoy, Kaoryamy y Adi Felton :)))**

**Bueno, espero subir pronto el prox capi, enfrentamiento entre un Draco más sensible y una Hermione más... Malfoy xDDD**

**Adiuuusss:)**


	8. ¡Pillada!

**Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, y sobre todo lo siento por que el capítulo no merezca la pena ( sobre todo después del final del último cap xD) pero wen... espero mejorar y que al menos os parezca entretenido :)**

**Comencé otro fic, otro Dramione pero dramático. La verdad esque me pasé de dramático. Espero que os paséis por ahí y me comentéis porque no estoy segura de si seguirlo o no :S**

**Y por último, pero no menos importante...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

**¡Pillada!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban ambos frente a frente en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de la casa Gryffindor.

Mientras que Draco vestía el uniforme femenino de la casa de los leones ( con la falda reglamentaria excesivamente corta) y un cabello digno de pelo Pantene, Hermione sólo iba tapada con una toalla verde pálido atada a la altura del pecho, el pelo rubio mojado goteando sobre sus hombros y la culpabilidad tatuada en su cara.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que se le escapase una media sonrisa mientras observaba a su rival mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido y con la anteriormente suya espesa cabellera suavemente peinada en dulces bucles y brillantes que caían sobre sus hombros.

- Wow…- exclamó Hermione que seguía mirando ese peinado que le quedaba (bueno…, a su cuerpo) francamente bien.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, sangre-sucia…

La Gryffindor bufó relajando suavemente los hombros.

- No he hecho nada que seguramente hayas hecho tú.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le señaló con ambas manos, como si su sola existencia respondiese a esa pregunta. Draco entornó los ojos.

- Para tu información estas muy equivocada.

- Ya, seguro…

El chico imitó el gesto que ella había hecho antes pero señalando el pelo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso crees, oh Diosa de la sabiduría, que domar ese infierno de mata pelo que tenías tú para convertirlo en algo parecido a una cabellera femenina me ha llevado tan poco tiempo que he aprovechado para sacar a tu cuerpo algo de calor? Porque, de verdad chica, eres más fría que las mazmorras de Pociones…- acabó la frase mirando despectivamente a un lado, sin poder evitar que volviese a su memoria el recuerdo del antojo de Hermione.

Ésta le miró dubitativa.

- En algo tienes razón…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Déjate de chistes fáciles Malfoy, empiezas a cansar- le interrumpió sin apartar la vista del pelo sobre la cabeza del Sly. Éste la miró sorprendido por su contestación- Entonces… ¿ de veras no has…?

- No.

- ¿En serio?- Herms le miró inclinándose hacia delante, sin acabar de creérselo.

- ¿Tanto te sorprende que no me intereses en absoluto? _"No pienses en el antojo, no pienses en el antojo…"_

- No, pero… no sé…

- Claro que lo sabes, soy Draco Malfoy, el depravado de Hogwarts¿cómo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de manosear a una sangresucia en primer plano?

_"Y no pienses en su entrepierna…¡¡¡mucho menos en su entrepierna…!!!"_

Hermione torció el gesto.

- Siento haber dudado de tu integridad, Milord- dijo con sorna.

Malfoy sonrió de lado y se pasó la mano por el pelo marrón, largo y por primera vez sedoso.

- Disculpas aceptadas Granger, y me encanta que me llames Milord.

- Parece que le estas cogiendo el gusto a ser tía- dijo con acidez Hermione, al ver el gesto tan Malfoy realizado con unas maneras un poco demasiado femeninas.

- Y a ti te da gusto… "coger" ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que no te pertenecen- contestó el Sly frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione enrojeció, y con gran sorpresa para sí misma, se vio invadida por una furia inexplicable, que le obligaba hacer rechinar los dientes, a apretar fuertemente los nudillos y a levantar poco a poco el puño derecho con la única determinación de clavárselo a Malfoy entre ceja y ceja.

No pensaba en que la cara que destrozaría era la suya propia. No pensaba en que ella era la primera que rechazaba ese tipo de violencia ( excepto en casos MUY puntuales) y en lo mucho que recriminaba a Ron su tendencia exagerada a reaccionar de esa manera a la mínima.

Pero no podía pensar.

Algo extraño más grande (debía ser un exceso de testosterona marca Malfoy) pensaba en esos momentos por ella, y la obligaba a pensar en piernas rotas y labios amoratados.

- Uhhh, la sabelotodo Granger quiere destrozarme ¿ehhh? – dijo Draco fingiendo un ataque de pánico - ¡¡Dios mío!!¡Que alguien me ayude! Potty, Weasel ¿Dónde estáis? Jaajajajajaja- el chico abandonó la pantomima al ver que la cara de furia de Hermione comenzaba a contraerse excesivamente- Ey, si esa es mi cara de furia doy auténtico miedo…- dijo pensativamente- No me extraña que el pobretón de tu novio se cague en los pantalones cada vez que…

Suficiente.

Por orden de Hermione, el puño pálido que había en su mano se estampó contra la cara que tenía enfrente, completamente indiferente al hecho de que fuera la suya propia, o que le pudiese dejar marcas irreversibles. Daba igual. Sólo quería hacer daño a ese malnacido que sólo servía para hacerles la vida imposible a sus amigos y (ahora más que nunca) a ella misma.

El puñetazo le cogió a Draco de improviso, de modo que no pudo evitar el golpe y los nudillos que hacía poco más de un día habían sido suyos impactaron en lo que ahora era su mejilla, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué dientes está pasando aquí???!!!

El par de ojos grises de Hermione se giraron hacia el umbral de la puerta donde, de brazos cruzados y con gesto desconcertado, se hallaba Severus Snape, quien había contemplado el puñetazo en todo su esplendor. Pero éste no le dirigía la mirada a ella (bueno, a él) sino que estaba contemplando fijamente a su reciente objeto de violencia.

Olvidándose de que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, se giró hacia éste para enfrentarle y dirigirle una mirada de: "ahora tu padrino te salvará de las garras de esta simpática sangre-sucia".

Pero no pudo mas que quedarse con la boca abierta cuando vio que, en vez de ira o satisfacción por la reciente entrada del profesor, el rostro frente a ella ( que no era otro sino el suyo propio) temblaba enrojecido, con los labios apretados y una curiosa humedad en los ojos.

Herms se quedó de piedra durante un segundo.

¿Draco Malfoy… llorando?

_"No, tiene que estar fingiendo"_ pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?- preguntó Snape.

- ¿Sí?- respondieron a la vez.

_"Mierda"_

Hermione fulminó a Draco con laminada, aunque éste parecía tan concentrado en otra cosa que ni siquiera se percató de su error. Seguía mirándola de manera extraña, conteniéndose no sabía bien si para no echarse a reír o no echarse a…

- Señor Malfoy…- repitió el profesor.

Lanzando una mirada de amenaza al chico, Hermione se volvió hacia Snape.

- ¿Sí, Señor?

- Usted no, señorita Granger, me dirijo al otro Malfoy.

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo habéis podido ocultar a vuestros jefes de casa algo tan grave?!

McGonagall estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Llevaba ya un buen rato sermoneando a una Hermione y un Draco apesadumbrados, ambos sentados juntos (muy a su pesar) en un pequeño butacón del despacho de Snape.

Éste les había conducido hasta allí sin decir una palabra, pero no había mucho que decir: había descubierto en apenas un momento que se encontraban uno en el cuerpo de otro, y suponían que recibirían su castigo, aunque en el fondo de ambos dos pensaban que tal vez, los dos profesores podrían dar con una solución.

McGonagall seguía con sus reproches, aunque Draco apenas le estaba prestando atención, todavía le dolía la mandíbula del golpetazo que le había propinado la bestia de Granger.

_"Si todavía tuviera mi cuerpo ya te daría yo…"_ pensó con rencor.

Sin embargo, no podía relajar su cuerpo, tenso desde el momento del puñetazo. Tan pronto notó ese fuerte puño en su mentón, no sólo le sobrevino el recuerdo del anterior puñetazo de ésta ( en tercero) el cual fue una nimiedad en comparación con éste último. También se vio inundado por un sentimiento horrible, aplastante y vergonzoso: impotencia.

Y no porque no le pudiera devolver el golpe, eso hubiera podido hacerlo sin problemas aún con la pequeña fuerza del cuerpo de Granger. Era de esa impotencia de saber que has hecho algo mal y que acaban de castigarte de manera brutal. Y nunca lo había experimentado.

Pero había algo peor que eso.

Algo estremecedor que le obligó a apretar los puños de sólo recordarlo.

Lágrimas.

Una náusea le volcó el estomago.

Había sentido lágrimas en sus ojos en el momentos en que esa sangresucia le golpeó.

_"Joder"_

La última vez que lloró probablemente tenía sed y quería que Narcisa le diera de mamar, y probablemente su padre le pegó una zurra por ello.

O tal vez al nacer, y seguro que también fue reprimido por su padre.

Había aprendido a base de jarabe de palo que la debilidad es una vergüenza que los Malfoy no pueden permitirse.

Si Lucius le viera ahora… Metido en el cuerpo de esa traidora a la sangre (eso sí, con un peinado magnífico) y a punto de llorar por un puñetazo.

Patético.

- ¿Malfoy, me está eschando?

La voz chillona de McGonagall le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Carraspeó.

- ¿Perdón?

La profesora le miró ceñuda.

- Decía que usted y la señorita Granger quedan bajo la supervisión nuestra y de la señora Pompfrey hasta que todo este desaguisado haya sido arreglado. De verdad Severus…- meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

- Minerva, ya ha quedado claro que este problema no ha sido por negligencia mía. La señorita Granger - hizo una mueca al ver a un "Draco" con cara de inocencia y e sentado en una postura típicamente femenina- ya nos ha explicado la inoportuna incursión del pelo de unicornio en la poción.

Draco expiró todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

- Joder tía, encima échame la culpa a mí.

- ¡No te atreverás a negarlo!

- Creo que tienes un problema mental.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- El pelo de unicornio es el problema, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Y de dónde dices que salió entonces, estúpido niñato arrogante?

- No sé, a lo mejor haces excusiones nocturnas al bosque Granger¿necesidad de emociones fuertes?

- Madura, Malfoy.

- Díselo a éstas- hizo un gesto hacia los pechos que pesaban bajo su cabeza- ¡Maduraaaaad!

- Díselo a ésta- Herms simplemente bajó la vista hacia su propia entrepierna.

- No pongas en entredicho algo que ya has tenido ocasión de comprobar, estúpida.

- Ya lo he comprobado, mamón, y sin duda le quedan algunas semanas en el árbol a tu platanito.

- ¡No puedes desafiarme de esa manera y salir impune!

- Encájalo con arte…

Los profesores se quedaron mirándolos estupefactos.

No por la escena, no había nada insólito en la manera de discutir de aquellos dos.

Lo raro era que, aunque cada uno estuviese en el cuerpo del otro, la imagen no difería con la de siempre: es decir, ellos veían a una Hermione Granger enfurecida y exaltada, y a un Draco Malfoy despectivo y a la defensiva.

Lo raro y perturbador era, que en realidad eran un Draco enfurecido y una Hermione despectiva.

Snape y McGonagall intercambiaron sendas miradas preocupadas e interrumpieron la pelea verbal que se llevaba a cabo delante de ellos, y que comenzaba a tomar magnitudes catastróficas.

- ¡¡¡Baje ese zapato Señor Malfoy!!!

Draco en un arranque de histeria, se había incorporado sobre el butacón y amenazaba los ojos de Hermione con la punta del pequeño tacón de su zapato.

Como pudo, volvió a su postura sobre el asiento, que de repente se le antojó horriblemente estrecho.

- Me las pagarás sangresucia- le soltó en un susurro.

-Y tú a mí los zapatos, son los únicos que tengo…

Snape carraspeó sonoramente, y ambos se quedaron callados. No era plan de colmar la paciencia de su profesor de pociones.

- Bien, ahora que ambos están en silencio, les indicaré la habitación donde se acomodarán sin decirle nada a nadie. Se les suministrarán libros, tinta y pergamino para que estudien a fondo su caso e intenten dar con una solución.

- Ya lo hicimos profesor, y no la hay.

- Entonces invéntensela.

- Pero…

- Si no estudian no comerán.

McGonagall se adelantó un paso.

- Síganme- y se alejó por la puerta.

Y una colleja de Snape les hizo apretar el paso tras ella.

* * *

Andaban, o más bien corrían tras la profesora por unos pasillos nada concurridos, hacia la torre de astronomía.

-¿Nos va a encerrar con la Trenlawney¿Para que acabemos más grillados de lo que estamos ahora?

- No, señorita Grang… digo Malfoy. No van a estar en la clase de adivinación, y mucho menos van a estar encerrados. Sólo que no podrán tener contacto con el exterior.

-¿Va en serio?

- Muy en serio señor Malf… digo Granger.

- ¿Podría avisar a harry y a Ron, profesora? No querría preocuparles.

- Lo entiendo Draco…

- ¡¡¡EHHHH!!!

- ¡Merlín! Lo siento Draco, decía que te entiendo Hermione, tanto alumnos como profesores sabrán la noticia de que han sido enviados a sus casas. Si les escriben, recibirán las lechuzas en su habitación, pero han de mantener la tapadera en sus escritos¿está claro?

- Como el agua…

-¡Le he oído, señor Malfoy!

- Emmm, ha sido Granger, profesora.

McGonagall no volvió a hablar hasta que les condujo frente a una puerta escondida tras el retrato de una doncella, que al parecer daba a una estancia justo bajo la clase de adivinación.

La profesora abrió la puerta con un conjuro susurrado que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudieron oír, y les indicó que psaran dentro delante de ella.

La habitación no era demasiado pequeña, y aunque parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la había utilizado, estaba totalmente limpia y equipada (seguramente los elfos domésticos habían sido avisados previamente).

Era completamente rectangular, con dos camas bastante grandes separadas por una pequeña mesilla, y tres amplios ventanales en la pared del fondo, con unas pesadas y tupidas cortinas verdes y granates.

_"Qué irónico"_ pensó Herms al observar los colores.

El resto de la estancia estaba tapizada con una gruesa moqueta beige con adornos en granate, y un gran armario tapaba la pared frente a las dos camas. Un pequeño baño asomaba por el rincón tras la puerta, y una gran lámpara de cristales colgaba del techo blanco impoluto.

- Cosa más cutre…

- Quien haya sido que se calle- espetó la profesora.- Pasarán aquí los días, pueden conjurar cualquier mueble que les vaya bien y llamen a los elfos cuando quieran algo de comer. El profesor Snape y yo les visitaremos cada mañana temprano para realizar unas… pruebas.

- ¿Qué case de pruebas?

La profesora ignoró la pregunta.

- Dentro de un rato bajarán vuestras cosas personales, así que les sugiero que comiencen a pensar en cómo repartirán el espacio entre los dos.

- ¿Compartir?

- Ambos vivirán aquí.

- ¿Viv…?

_"No, no nonononnoonoooooo"_

El pensamiento, al parecer, fue mutuo.

- Yo me como esas cortinas antes que compartir el cuarto con…

- Pues vaya pidiendo sal de frutas a los elfos domésticos señor Malfoy, porque la necesitará- y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida abandonó la habitación, justo cuando Draco se giraba hacia la chica que observaba las cortinas con el ceño fruncido, y con una voz aguda y afectada gritó:

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y por qué sigue echándome la culpa de lo que dices tú???!!!

* * *

**xD Me río de imaginarme a Draco diciendo: joooooo¿por qué me hecha la culpa a miiii? xD**

**Na que la historia va por derroteros misteriosos. Tranquilos, los libros volverán a aparecer. Pero...¿convivir?¿en ese estado?¿sin salir? No creo que ninguno lo soporte!!!**

**Gracias por leer y ¡¡¡recomendadme fics!!!Quiero leeerrrrrrrr ñaaaam :)**

**kiz**


	9. Convivencias

**Wola!!!!**

**Siento haber tardado empecé otro fic "Lo que duele cura" (aunque el título lo he cambiado varias veces y sigue sin gustarme) ¿sugerencias? El caso esque me pareció un tema Dramione fantástico, pero he recivido tan pocos reviews que, bueno, dudo de que a la gente le guste. Hehcadle un vistazo si queréis, por favor, a ver si merece la pena continuarlo :)**

**También quiero empezar otro, "Cómo conocí a vuestro padre". xD Supongo que el título os sonará, estoy enamoradísima de la serie en la que estáis pensando, y será muy divertido. Espero currármelo mucho y que os encante **

**Ya sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el siguiente cap **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Convivencias**

* * *

Draco y Hermione llevaban ya un buen rato metidos en la habitación. 

Sin hablar.

Estaban demasiado confusos e irritados por la situación como para dar rienda suelta a su mal humor contra el otro.

Apenas había mencionado McGonagall la palabra "pruebas", y ya se habían visto ambos vestidos con batas azules de laboratorio de ésas que enseñas el culo mientras McGonagall disfrazada de enfermera sexy con una gran jeringuilla va diciendo¡a ver ese culitoooooo!

No sabía porqué pasaban esa clase de imágenes por la mente de Hermione, pero las reprimió con un escalofrío.

Una vez más desde hacía un buen rato, tuvo que doblarse levemente sobre sí misma presa de esa conocida presión en el vientre.

- No te retuerzas así.

Hermione abrió los ojos e intentó concentrarse en lo que Draco le decía.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡¡Que no te muevas tanto!!!

- Es que... no lo puedo evitar...

- ¡¡¡Qué cojones te pasa Granger!!! En la media hora que llevamos aquí no has hecho más que convulsionarte. Si está tan nerviosa te lanzo un Desmaius y ya está, y no ,no me des las gracias a tan generoso ofrecimiento, pero ya me estas volviendo loco con tus continuas idas y venidas por la habitación. ¿Tienes un problema hormonal?¿Es tu día del mes?

- ¿Acaso TU cuerpo tiene la regla Malfoy? Por si no te acuerdas en estos momentos soy un tío.

Draco suspiró, retiró el pelo castaño y pulcramente alisado que le caía sobre la cara y se recostó sobre la cama.

No había tenido ningún problema, nada más irse la profesora, en apropiarse de la cama pegada a las ventanas y más cercana al baño. Porque, obviamente, nada más ver la habitación y saber que les estaban a punto de encerrar juntos para sólo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo, decidió lo que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera en aquella trágica y monstruosa convivencia : que la sangresucia entrara en el baño por las mañanas antes que él.

Porque Draco Malfoy tenía sus obligaciones matutinas de cuidado y cariño de su cuerpo y cabello, por supuesto. Debían recibir muchos mimos, sobre todo si el día anterior había jugado a Quiddich o había tenido una noche más movidita de lo habitual.

Y que en estos momentos ocupara el cuerpo de Granger, o que ésta fuera la única persona aparte de los dos profesores que fueran a verle durante un tiempo, no le impedía seguir siendo un coqueto empedernido, de modo que no iba a permitir que le viesen poco aseado, con el pelo enredado...

... o sin brillo.

(Premio "Pelo Pantene" para Draco Malfoy, por favor)

La Gryffindor volvía a estar de espaldas a él, con las manos escondidas, medio inclinada y literalmente temblando.

Por una milésima de segundo, Draco Malfoy sintió una ligera pequeña insignificante y mediocre sensación de preocupación por ella, sensación que casi se parecía más a una pequeña punzada de flato en el estómago, y por ello el Sly no se preocupó.

Y aún así...

- ¡¡¡Pero qué demonios te ocurre tía¿¿¿Quieres que te ayude a liberar tu sufrimiento???- gritó incorporándose en la cama.

Hermione se giró hacia él bruscamente, con una mirada de esperanza en medio de un muy enrojecido rostro. Antes de que el chico le pudiese preguntar que a qué venía esa cara a juego con los Teletubbies, vio que la chica se estaba llevando las manos a la entrepierna (¡SU ENTREPIERNA!) y doblaba las rodillas una junto a la otra.

Un fugaz rayo de comprensión taladró su mente.

_"Ahhhhhhh"_

Por un momento pensó que su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo...

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Si quieres ir al baño, Granger, ve. No me importa.

La chica no se movió.

Draco se incorporó una vez más con un suspiro.

- ¿Me has oído¡Puedes ir¡No pasa nada! Pero lávate después las manos, no seas guarra.

Hermione siguió quieta, mirando alternativamente al Sly, la puerta del baño y el bulto que había entre sus manos, se mordió el labio en un gesto dubitativo ( que qué sexy quedaba en el rostro de Malfoy) y enrojeciendo hasta la punta de sus platinos cabellos, murmuró algo muy bajito:

- ...

Draco arqueó un aceja.

- ¿Eingh?

- Que t...

El chico volvió a incorporarse en la cama y se sentó en el borde acercado sus oídos a la chica cuya lengua parecía tener serios problemas.

- ¿Qué coño dices Granger?

- ¡¡¡Que la última vez casi empapo todo el baño¿¿¿de acuerdo????!!!

Más roja no podía estar.

Y era cierto. Tenía muchísimo miedo de volver a pasar por esa experiencia traumática. Bien era cierto que aquél instrumento que colgaba ahora entre sus piernas ( aunque en ese exacto momento estaba bien sujeto por sus manos y a punto de explotar por la urgencia urinaria) se había llevado bien con ella a la hora de recibir afectuosas y gratificantes atenciones (EJMMMM), pero poco antes de ese momento cuando quiso simplemente ir al baño, se había revelado como una furiosa y caótica manguera imparable, mojando casi todo el retrete y parte de la bañera contigua. El apuro de creer que alguien podía adivinarlo la puso tan de los nervios que a punto estuvo de hacerse una sonda y catéter con materiales escolares ahí mismo.

Se prometió lo imposible: no volver a mear.

Pero obviamente su cuerpo tenía sus propios planes, "por su propia salud" le diría a Hermione. Aunque esos planes no tendrían por qué incluir a Draco Malfoy, el cual se encontraba llorando de la risa.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, estúpido...

- ¡¡¡Claro que la tiene¡¡¡Hace no mucho más de un par de horas manejabas mi polla la mar de bien, Granger!!! Y ahora vienes y me dices... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- Ya está bien... eso es ...

Draco arqueó una ceja todavía luchando por respirar.

- ¿Es...?

- ... diferente.

El chico se levantó de la cama secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

- Ay... (snif!) Claro que es diferente chica, y mucho mejor debo decir. Siento tener que decir esto porque me encanta verte sufrir de este modo...

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago al oirle decir " me encanta verte...". El "sufrir" es otra historia.

- ...pero es normal. Se necesitan años de práctica para domar ese bendito instrumento, sobre todo si se tienen muchas ganas, el chorro es muy potente, o el instrumento en cuestión es de la envergadura del mío.

- Bravo Malfoy, pero por muchas flores que te eches me sigo meando encima...

- Está bien, está bien, adelante - y muy cortésmente para el asombro de Hermione le invitó con un gesto de la mano a entrar en el baño. Ésta obedeció con los ojos como platos, todavía agarrando sus rebeldes partes con sus diez dedos. Malfoy le indicó que se colocara en posición frente al inodoro, mientras que él se quedó a su lado en un apostura rígida y seria, que se correspondía muy bien con el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Muy bien, Hermione Granger, va a recibir usted una clase personal intensiva sobre las malas artes y oficios de un miembro masculino.

- Pareces realmente yo con ese todo de voz.

- ¿En serio?- dijo el chico inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia ella - En realidad intentaba imitar a McGonagall...

- Vale...

Malfoy carraspeó y continuó con su charla mientras poco a poco bajaba la vista hacia la entrepierna de Hermione.

- Lo primero que debes hacer es relajarte, aunque no hasta el punto de mearte encima, y recordar no expulsarlo todo de vez. Para vosotras es fácil, pero lo nuestro requiere algo de técnica.

- ¿Quieres que me relaje?¿RELAJARME?- tembló la Gryffindor.

- Sí, al menos un poco, así evitarás que salga todo de golpe.

- Pero si no se puede mear de golpe.

- Bueno, no literalmente, pero si con mucha presión, y debo decir que su vejiga tiene mucha fuerza, señorita.

- Mi vej...¿has meado con mi... mi... (cómo decirlo...) ...cuerpo?

- Pues claro- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Dijiste que no habías hecho nada conmigo... ¡con mi cuerpo, quiero decir.

- ¿Para tí mear resulta algo sexual?

- Emmm... nu

- Entonces. Bueno, comencemos las prácticas- el chico se frotó las manos y se colocó detrás de Hermione. Le molestó bastante que ésta le sacase casi una cabeza dentro de su propio cuerpo, pero pensó que aprovechando a oportunidad, le echaría una ojeada más de cerca a su querido "segundo cerebro". Se asomó por la derecha de la chica que seguía temblando y observó el inodoro y la entrepierna super-apretada que tenía delante.

- ¡¡¡Empieza de una vez y deja de pretarte, vas a romperme los huevos!!!

- ¡¡¡Valeeeeee!!!- gritó Hermione mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones no sin cierta dificultad.

Sonaría absurdo, pero desnudarse de esa manera enfrente de Malfoy, aunque fuese su propio cuerpo el que iba a ver, le incomodaba bastante. No, muchísimo. No tenía sentido. Sin embargo, tenía demasiado miedo de no aprender a llevarse bien con sus esfínteres actuales como para rechazar la ayuda del chico.

- No me digas que te estás sonrojando...- dijo el Sly con sorna

- ¡No lo hago!

- Venga Granger, que no tienes nada que no haya tenido yo los últimos... toda mi vida.

- No creo que hayas tenido ESO cuando tenías 3 años.

- Ammmm, de modo que reconoces su espléndida envergadura. Gracias.

Hermione bufó.

- Muy bien¿ahora qué?

- Ahora Granger, agárrala con fuerza ¡¡¡pero no apretes!!! tan sólo con firmeza, contundencia, que sepa quién manda.

- Creía que ella mandaba sobre tí...

- Sólo cuando yo se lo permito- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia - Venga, haz lo que te digo

Ya sin ganas de contestarle y con la vejiga a punto de explotar, Hermione agarró con decisión el "instrumento", lo dirigió hacia la boca del retrete y se relajó...

... quizás demasiado.

- EHhhhhh!!! Granger¡Estás mojando toda la tapa!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh¡No puedo apuntaaaar!

Media taza mojada.

- ¡Pero agárrala bien!¿No ves lo que te he dicho?¡No eches tanto chorro!

- ¡Lo intentoooo!

Toda la taza completamente mojada.

- Dios... tan buena para unas cosas y para otras...

Rápidamente, Draco colocó sus brazos alrededor de la alta cintura de la chica, agarró firmemente el instrumento diabólico que estaba punto de inundarlos a los dos, con un golpe retiró las manos de la chica y le demostró cómo había que domar a aquella fiera salvaje.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo un divertido Draco apoyado contra las espaldas de la chica, con la vista perdida en el infinito mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos - Hay que demostrar firmeza, como con el hipogrifo, aunque bien sabe dios que pasé de mostrar respeto ante ese bicho, ésta es una fiera más peligrosa- el chico movió ligeramente las manos instando al instrumento a soltarlo todo- ¿Tú sabes a qué me refiero no? Ya lo has podido comprobar... pero no te culpo, tiene una imagen sorprendente... - Draco sacudió las últimas gotas con energía, como siempre hacía él cuando aquello era parte de su cuerpo- Con estas manitas pequeñas tuyas incluso parece más grande al tacto, ja! ahora entiendo la reacción de las chicas cuando...

No pudo terminar la frase porque se le atragantó un hecho catastrófico que llegó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición hasta sus terminaciones nerviosas: la conciencia repentina de que, aunque se sentía cómodo con aquello entre sus manos ( habían sido 17 años de convivencia con el instrumento, era obvio) y se había lanzado a ayudar a la chica pensando únicamente en salvarse ante el peligro de que le cayera orina encima, resultaba que su polla ya no era suya.

Ya no.

Y que era de otra persona.

Estaba tocando el elefantito de otra persona.

Es más, estaba tocando el basilisquito de Granger.

No, peor¡estaba tocando las, en ese momento, PARTES ÍNTIMAS DE GRANGER!

Hubiera sido capaz de salvarse con orgullo y dignidad de esa situación con un comentario ingenioso de su parte de no haberse quedado petrificado ante las reacción de la chica.

Oh sí, ella había reaccionado, aunque no creáis que lo hizo intencionadamente, ya que su primer impulso ante la disposición de Draco a "ayudarla" había sido de una petrificación física total. No podía creer que le fuese a ayudar, no podía creer que ese adora-Voldemort fuese a tocarle a ella, una sangresucia, no podía creer que estuviese colocando sus manos alrededor de su...

¿Un momento?

¿"Su"?

¿Desde cuando ese apéndice extraño había pasado a ser "su" apéndice?

La lógica parecía que volvía a ella cuando su vejiga quedó por fin aliviada, pero no era más que una falsa alarma. Porque como iba diciendo, ella reaccionó a las atenciones del rubio. Oh si... No fueron más que un par de sacudidas que él hizo con aparente tranquilidad (al parecer debían de ser útiles al terminar de mear), pero habían causado una gran conmoción ahí abajo. Su petrificación pasó a un estado de inmovilidad total y absoluta cuando notó la rigidez en la mano del chico, esa mano diminuta y femenina que todavía seguía sujetando su...

_¡¡¡Otra vez "su"!!!_

- Yo...

- No lo digas...

- ...lo siento

- He dicho que no...

- ¡No es culpa mía, esa cosa tiene vida propia!

- Lo sé

- ¡De verdad lo siento, y te agradezco...

- No acabes esa frase...

- ... de veras que me hayas ayudado, yo...

- Te lo advierto Granger...

- ... ya me siento mucho mejor y...

- ¡¡¡Que no me oyes estúpida, he dicho que te calles!!!

- Está bien.

- Emmm... ¿Malfoy?

- Te he dicho que ni una palabra.

- Pero...

- ¡Chitón!

- Está bien, ya soltarás MI POYA cuando quieras...

Draco malfoy se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba agarrando a aquello con la mano, lo soltó bruscamente, y se alejó de la chica empujándola con fuerza, enrojeciendo furiosamente.

- ¡¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁN ESOS LIBROS DE MIERDA CUANDO UNO LOS NECESITA?!

* * *

**Jajajajja xD Lo he escrito yo y me estoy riendo sola xD Es corto y no pasa nada, pero me he reído un montón!**

**Se refiere a los libros de anatomía, por supuesto. Van a entrar otra vez en acción!!! jejeje**

**He respondido a todos los reviews que estaban logeados, pero por si acaso me he dejado alguno...¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TOOODOOOOOOSSSS!!! Sois un cielo, y me animáis a escribir mas y mas y MAAAS!! MUAK MUAK besitos a todas/os :))))**

**Espero que os pasés por mis otros fics pliiiiiis :)))) Y por supuesto, que me digáis si os ha gustado este capi con un revieeeewww!!!!**

**KiZ**


	10. Análisis de la situación

**Siento la tardanza… cosas que pasan cuando cambias de casa, de ciudad… y de vida en general :´(**

**¡¡¡Lo siento mucho!!!**

**Ni siquiera me arriesgo a decir que os compensaré con este capítulo porque tanto tiempo sin escribir puede que haya hecho mella, pero os debo, a toda/os las que que me habéis dejado reviews, seguir con el fic, de modo que… aquí estoy!!! Ya veremos cuando termine si sigo bien o mal xD. Al menos espero que os riáis, ok? ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 10**

Análisis de la situación

* * *

- Oh, Herrrmíone, cómo te amo…

- Calla Víctor, calla y bésame…

- No quierrro callar, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, aunque no todas son precisamente bonitas y muy dulces, algunas no son propias de el último caballero como yo... Además estamos solos.

- Ayyy me encanta cuando te portas mal…Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba este momento…

- Y yo carrriño…

- Oh, Víctor…

- …

- ¿?

- ………….

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oo …ehhh….

- ¿¿¿Víctor???

- Ehhh…¡tengo que irme! He dejado una… ¿snitch? en el horno…

- Una snitch…¿Víctor? ¡Víctor!

- ¡Adios!

- ¿Me llamarás?

- Yo…emmm…¡Adiós!

-¿Pero por qué…?¿Qué…? ¿Qués es lo que tengo entre las pir…?¡Oh Dios! ¡¡¡OH, NOOO!!! Creía que no habría efectos secundarios!!!¡¡¡Maldito Malfoy!!!¡¡¡Maldito seaaaaasss!!!!

.

.

.

- Joder…

Con un suave "¡puf!", Hermione Granger volvió a la realidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando fuertemente las sábanas.

Nuestra Gryffindor no tenía el sueño muy profundo, pero agradecía sinceramente el haber despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla: una horripilante escena en la que, si bien había empezado de una manera bastante atractiva con cierto personaje de cuento basado en un personaje real del que tanto de acordaba ella y que empezaba por "k") se había convertido en algo espeluznante, ya que su cuerpo, no sabía cómo pero por fin había recuperado su forma original, no había llegado a curarse del todo, y Víctor había visto los efectos secundarios de esa desconocida solución: un par de acompañantes claramente masculinos colgando entre sus piernas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral sólo al recordar la cara de pasmo del buscador Búlgaro.

Se secó la frente con el dorso de la manga del pijama, despejándose los suaves mechones rubios platinos que se le pegaban a la piel.

Al tocarlos notó un sutil pero claro sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción al reconocer en esos mechones la suavidad y delicadeza del terciopelo, y súbitamente le inundó la necesidad de ir al baño a mirarse en el espejo durante el resto de la noche…

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó a la vez que sacudió violentamente la cabeza para alejar (o al menos intentarlo) esas sensaciones de su mente.

Una espesa montaña de esponjosos tirabuzones castaños interrumpió sus salvajes ronquidos de camionero removiéndose en la cama contigua, y murmurando en sueños un pequeño y bajito "_…los testículos más grandes que has visto nunca…_"

Hermione resopló.

Debo acabar con esto.

Sin rastro alguno ya de sueño, Hermione se levantó de la cama y sacó un grueso libro de debajo de su cama.

Atravesando la habitación se preguntó si los ronquidos tan horribles con los que había convivido esa noche eran restos Malfoy o su propia garganta Granger la que soltaba aquellos horribles sonidos.

"_Tal vez mis compañeras de cuarto a veces se quejan con razón_" pensó, sonriendo ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella. Esta situación le estaba otorgando cierto oscuro sentido del humor, por no hablar de las molestas sensaciones de orgullo y superioridad basadas sobre todo en la maravilla de su pelo…

Suspirando fuertemente, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre las baldosas del baño y colocó el grueso volumen sobre sus piernas.

"Anatomía de Malfoy"

Hermione bufó.

Aquello no podía traer nada bueno, pero debía investigar entre aquellas páginas a la espera de hallar una solución.

Nada bueno…¡ja!

Como si hasta ahora todo lo que hubiera sucedido fuera una aventura de arcoiris.

Seguro que lo que pasó hace dos días era lo que le había traído esa horrible pesadilla.

Malfoy enseñándole a manejar un pene.

Por Dios.

Sólo decirlo evocaba la imagen más surrealista que existe. Incluso le haría reír si tan sólo no tuviera unas ganas inmensas de llorar de irrealidad.

Al menos no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. El día siguiente a aquel fatídico accidente estuvieron todo el día separados, en manos de McGonagall y Snape respectivamente y unos cuantos medimagos como ayudantes, y 24 horas después, ambos estaban semiinconscientes sobre sus camas son el trasero lleno de agujeros de jeringuillas.

Esas 24 horas ( o 24 años como así le parecieron a la Gryffindor) estuvieron llenas de vanas esperanzas por cada prueba que le realizaban, para luego ver la cara de decepción en el rostro de su jefa de casa. No podía distraerse demasiado, y habían sido 24 horas rayándose la cabeza, y preguntándose por qué no sólo no estaba incómoda ataviada con esa fina túnica de hospital que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sino que disfrutaba con ello, e intentaba llegar a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba por qué…

_¿¿¿POR QUË???_

En el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

_¡DE DRACO MALFOY!_

No podría haber sido ningún otro no… tenía que haber sido él, con sus manías de niño pijo, sus modales crueles y su ilimitada capacidad para adorarse a sí mismo.

No podría aguantar mucho más compartiendo cada neurona de ese cuerpo que se no pertenecerle a ella en ese momento le escupiría en la punta de…

Bueno…

Ahora que lo pensaba había tenido algún par de momentos buenos: la pelea en el gran comedor, el disimulo frente a Snape, el momento íntimo en la ducha…

¡¡¡Cuántas chicas del colegio, por no hablar de sus compañeras Gryffindors, habrían dado todos sus galeones por ver un solo momento la espectacularidad de Draco Malfoy desnudo y en todo su..."apogeo"!!!

No es que ella pensara que fuera espectacular, en absoluto…

…

Bueno, un poco sí que lo pensaba. Al menos ella (pensó con raciocinio) le había visto completamente desnudo, y tenía por ello razones claras y objetivas por las que tenía derecho a pensar que aquel cuerpo era digno de ser admirado. No como el resto de las que babean por un cuerpo que nunca han visto más allá de su manía de dejarse la camisa menos abrochada de lo normal. No tiene sentido obsesionarse por ese cuerpo si no tienes conciencia real de que es merecedor de tu obsesión, y por esa razón ella tenía completo derecho a obsesionarse si quería…

…

¡Y no es que ella se estuviese obsesionando!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza otra vez a la vista del hilo que seguían sus pensamientos.

Resopló.

Bueno, en el fondo era una chica, es lógico sentir curiosidad ante un cuerpo masculino juvenil y aún así tan bien formado. Es un pensamiento femenino normal.

Era una chica…

Era algo que se estaba repitiendo últimamente con mucha frecuencia, porque tenía auténtico terror a que ese incidente y ese huésped masculino acabaran por atrofiarle el pensamiento.

Porque estaba segura de que ella no era así.

Obviamente era una persona sexual ( aunque todo el mundo se empeñase en pensar lo contrario y las oportunidades de demostrarlo a los demás o a sí misma habían sido hasta el momento escasas por no decir nulas) ¡pero no hasta ese punto!

Porque era obvio que ese comportamiento en la ducha no era digno de una respetable estudiante. Y era obvio que la manía por reconocer con sus manos cada dos por tres el pecho fibroso que ahora le pertenecía no era normal. Y era obvio que la obsesión por mirarse al espejo de vez en cuando tampoco era normal.

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos por un momento, bajó la vista otra vez hacia el grueso libro sobre sus piernas.

- Por favor…- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras intentando mirar hacia otro lado acongojada, abría las pesadas tapas por una página al azar.

Su mente se dividía entre la posibilidad de encontrar alguna palabra de alivio a su situación, o de leer algo que lo empeorara más.

Respirando hondo y decidiendo que no había nada que lo empeorara, abrió un ojo, luego otro, y miró de refilón a la página.

Y escrito en medio de la página derecha, en gruesas y elegantes letras verdes y enmarcado por un suntuoso marco de tinta plateada rezaba:

**_"Un miembro masculino de la familia Malfoy piensa en el sexo una media de 300 veces al día."_**

Hermione cerró el libro violentamente.

- ¡¡¡MERLÍN!!!- gritó hacia el techo si poder reprimirse.

Unos segundos más tarde, e intentando recuperar el aliento, su mente lógica le avisó de que eso era normal ( o al menos para un hurón como él), pero que independientemente de la mente torcida de Malfoy, parte de esa necesidad imperiosa de los hombres radicaba en sus hormonas, las cuales se encontraban en ese momento recorriendo el flujo sanguíneo de ella.

Casi podía notarlas presionando en sus venas, en su cerebro, en su… bueno, eso.

Se fue todo a la mierda.

Había ocurrido.

Una pérdida total de lo que ella daba por sentado.

Sucedía que, aparte de notar ciertas influencias de ese cuerpo sobre su mente (suaves pero claramente "Malfoyanas" influencias), ella había creído por completo que tenía total control en esa nueva situación. Control refiriéndose a que sabía que ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger, tenía total conciencia de su pertenencia al sexo femenino y de su carácter y personalidad, y ningún pedazo de carne masculina que sustituya a su verdadera anatomía iba a cambiar eso.

Tal vez fuese eso…

Tal vez el esfuerzo por concentrarse en su identidad femenina, mezclada con un poco del carácter del Slytherin (tanto por pasar tantas horas con él como por estar dentro de su cuerpo) estaba empezando a afectarle al comportamiento… y a la líbido.

Se preguntaba si, de haber tenido la oportunidad (es decir, si ese cuerpo le perteneciese a su dueño original, y por supuesto si ese dueño en cuestión no fuese un niñato repelente y fuese una persona perteneciente a la raza humana) hubiese podido sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia él, cosa que todavía no le había pasado con nadie de Hogwarts. Y si, por cualquier motivo él sintiera lo mismo, hubiese acabado por comportarse con ese chico de la misma manera que se estaba comportando hacia el cuerpo que ocupaba, es decir, de manera lasciva…

Hermione Granger espera la oportunidad de poner caliente a un chico antes de los 20 años y demostrar que no es una virgen frígida y sin sangre en las venas.

La chica dio un salto, no sólo por la repentina aparición de Draco Malfoy en el baño sino porque aún no se había acostumbrado a verse a sí misma de otra manera que no fuese en un espejo.

- Bueno, no es exactamente lo que pone, pero hay que saber leer entre líneas, tú ya me entiendes…- dijo su reflejo.

El chico llevaba todavía el pijama masculino plateado de seda que se había empeñado en que le trajeran y que le quedaba muy grande para su nuevo cuerpo, y sostenía entre las manos el libro marrón que reconoció como su propia "Anatomía de…"

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione al no tener otro comentario mejor a la repentina interrupción de su intimidad.

- Después de tu alboroto no pude dormirme, así que decidí estudiar. No sé porqué esa necesidad de coger un libro entre las manos, supongo que tienes parte de culpa - dijo Draco torciendo el gesto.

_"Al menos no soy la única que se ve influenciada"_ pensó Herms con alivio.

- ¿Cómo es que te has despertado? Pero si roncabas como un camionero…

- Eso también debería agradecértelo a ti, ¿no crees?

Hermione calló. No tenía ninguna gana de discutir esa noche.

Draco la miró de refilón. No era normal en ella no responder a sus pullas…

- ¿Cómo llevas tu trasero?

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella.

- Los pinchazos- Draco se sentó cuidadosamente junto a ella.- ¿Toda la sangre que nos sacaron ayer con esas cacho jeringas no te ha hecho mella?

- ¿A ti también?

- Sí, creo que nos hicieron las mismas pruebas, al fin y al cabo, tenemos la misma "enfermedad".

- No lo llamaría enfermedad.

- ¿A no?

- Nop.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarías pues, sabihonda?

- Maldición.

- ¿Imperdonable?

- Seguro. En la vida te perdonaré esto.

- Uy, mira como tiemblo- respondió Draco, tumbándose sobre las baldosas del baño. Le ponía nervioso la actitud extraña de la chica.

Hermione se le quedó mirando un instante.

- Tu… ¿no estás incómodo con la situación?

- ¿Incómodo?

- Sí.

- No estoy incómodo, ¡estoy jodido!

- Pues no se te nota- dijo Herms dejando de mirarlo.

Draco se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos.

- Sólo porque no tenga una cara más mustia que un micropuff inválido no significa que no me duelan mis posaderas- dijo, poniendo una mueca de dolor al cambiar un poco de postura sobre el suelo.- No puedes malgastar mi belleza con ese careto.

- Tan mal estoy, ¿no?

En ese momento Draco ya se preocupó.

- Oye… ¿no habrá ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?

- ¿Algo más que lo obvio?- contestó ella evitando contarle sus paranoias acerca de hormonas masculinas en una mente femenina. Sólo lograría que el Sly tuviera más material para meterse con ella.

- Bueno… el otro día estabas más inclinada a buscar una solución que a compadecerte.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Las esperanzas se desvanecen.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

No sabía que ocurría en la mente de la chica, pero sólo en apenas un día había dejado de ser la marimandona y optimista Hermione a pasar a ser una babosa que se arrastraba deprimida.

¿Acaso le había contado algo McGonagall que no le hubiera contado Snape a él? ¿Acaso no había esperanzas?

…

No… su querido padrino se lo habría dicho. Es más, le dijo que no se preocupase mucho más tiempo. Eso sabía que significaría más días de pruebas, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que tampoco estuvo junto a esa pesada en todo el día de ayer.

Fue un día muy tranquilo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… demasiado tranquilo.

Bueno, dejando de lado la súbita vergüenza que lo inundó cuando le tuvieron que poner esa estúpida bata minimalista… Nunca se había sentido incómodo con su desnudez aún en ese cuerpo (se rió para sus adentros al recordar esos primeros momentos del incidente), pero parecía que contra más pasaba dentro de él, más aumentaba la conciencia de pertenencia, y aunque disfrutó bastante viendo cómo se marcaban todas sus nuevas curvas en ese batín, no pudo sino enrojecer estando desnudo delante de los medimagos y Snape. Menos mal que éste último lo ignoró, porque Draco se sintió como un estúpido.

¡Ése era un comportamiento de chicas! O de Neville…

Estuvo el resto del día concentrándose en las partes del cuerpo de Hermione que se transparentaban bajo él para no seguir dándole vueltas a ese comportamiento tan infantil y…(tragó saliva) …femenino.

¡Ruborizarse! Por favor…

No quería ni pensar que ALGO de Hermione Granger estaba influyendo en su personalidad.

Sabía que la manía de travestirse no era ningún problema. Siempre le había gustado ponerse las braguitas de cuantas chicas pasaban por su cama (y ellas lo encontraban muy sexy). Y siempre había pensado, que de haber nacido chica, habría hechco lo imposible por lucir los atributos de mujer.

Era un comportamiento Malfoy 100%, de modo que ponerse el uniforme de colegiala no le importó en absoluto.

Y qué decir si disponías de unas piernas, un trasero y unos pechos como los de Granger…

Ay!

Dios quisiera que su padre nunca tuviera que averiguarlo, pero desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta de lo que la Gryffindor escondía bajo capas de gruesa ropa, no pudo evitar felicitar en silencio a sus padres (aún siendo muggles), ni envidiar secretamente a Víctor Krum (sabía que ni el pobretón ni el cara-rajada la habían llegado a catar ni un poco), ni pudo tampoco evitar pensar que, si ella hubiera sido un poco menos irritante, un poco menos Gryffindor, y sobre todo un poco menos sangre-sucia…

Bueno…

¡Ni que fuera el primero que querría echar mano de la mejor amiga de "El Elegido"!

Había oído hablar por los pasillos a grupos de chicos sobre Hermione Granger y los días en los que se tenía que poner su falda antigua (la que le quedaba más pequeña). Incluso en la sala común de Slytherin había llegado a oír algún comentario subido de todo sobre ella.

Hasta ahora había ignorado esos comentarios, y alguna vez que otra había despreciado a quien hablaba así de ella. Pero ahora…

Al menos él (pensó con raciocinio) le había visto completamente desnuda, y tenía por ello razones claras y objetivas por las que tenía derecho a pensar que aquel cuerpo era digno de ser admirado. No como el resto de las que babean por un cuerpo que nunca han visto más allá de su manía de ponerse esa falda más corta de lo normal. No tiene sentido obsesionarse por ese cuerpo si no tienes conciencia real de que es merecedor de tu obsesión, y por esa razón él tenía completo derecho a obsesionarse si quería…

…

¡Y no es que él se estuviese obsesionando!

* * *

**Bueno, no ha estao mal ¿no?**

**No, ha sido horrible, lo sé. Pero weno. Me gusta por la parte de que los dos piensan lo mismo y les ocurre lo mismo en esa situación. Y parece que se empiezan a hablar como personas normales xD**

**Por cierto, supongo que no me creeréis, pero actualizaré más a menudo ok?**

**Y hablando de actualizar, creo que uno de mis otros fics, "Cómo conocí a vuestro padre" lo voy a eliminar, ¿por qué? no sé cómo seguir la historia, así de facil :S**

**En cambio quiero continuar "seda", aunque esperaba más apoyo, así que los que podáis hehcarle un vistazo y decirme si merece la pena, os lo agradecería MUCHIISISMOOOO!! :D**

**Y nada, espero que sigáis conmigo en la brecha, y no me odiéis por mi silencio :_(**

**KIZ!**


	11. El Plan

Espero que no me odiéis. Es mucho tiempo, lo sé. Y tampoco espero que os guste el capítulo... Sólo no quería abandonar la historia, y sobre todo, no quería abandonaros a vosotros. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El Plan...

* * *

- ¡Se acabó!

Hermione casi se cayó de espaldas ante el repentino grito de Malfoy. Al volverse vió que el Slytherin se había puesto de pie y mantenía su puño frente a él fuertemente cerrado a la vez que miraba al vacío con una determinación feroz.

"_Se le ha ido la olla_" pensó Hermione ya recompuesta del susto.

- ¿Perdona?- le espetó a esa figura erguida sobre ella misma.

- ¡Digo que se acabó!- volvió a gritar con el mismo tono feroz mirando a nada en concreto – Si la sabelotodo Granger ha perdido la esperanza es que no hay esperanza posible, ¡y me niego a aceptar eso! Necesito mi cuerpo, necesito mi cuerpo para ser yo mismo, estos pelos y estas portuberancias femeninas…

- Protuberancias – le corrigió sin ganas – y gracias por el "piropo".

- …que no ayudan en nada a mi salud mental no las puedo soportar más, aunque he de admitir que son atractivas, y la faldita me quedaba bastante bien, no es que esté del todo incómodo con la situación, siempre hay algo nuevo que experimentar en la vida y yo siempre he sido un mago abierto a toda suerte de experiencias y riesgos…

"_Ahora sí que se le ha ido la olla_" Hermione comenzó a levantarse del suelo del baño pesadamente.

- …¡pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!- continuaba Malfoy ajeno a los movimientos de ella – Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de la prestigiosa casa Slytherin, alto, guapo, rubio, deseado por todas las féminas y por la mitad de los chicos de este colegio, pero… ¡TÚ NO TE MUEVAS!

Hermione se quedó congelada a punto de agarrar el pomo del baño para irse. De mala gana se volvió hacia el chico.

- ¿Has acabado tu discurso?

- ¿No me has oído?

- ¿El qué? ¿Los elogios hacia mis "poRtuberancias" o los elogios hacia tí mismo? Porque no me interesa lo mucho que las idiotas de este colegio te hayan besado el c…

- ¡Me tienes que dejar terminar para enterarte, estúpida!

- Siento mucho que te andes por las ramas cuando hablas – contestó Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta decidida a irse.

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando unos torpes brazos la volvieron cara a su enemigo, cara que en esos terribles días era su propio y extrañado rostro, el cual la miraba con una intensidad demoledora de miedo y decisión. Sus manos todavía apretaban con fuerza los brazos de ella.

Hermione arqueó una ceja confusa.

- Mafoy, ¿Qué…?

- Hermione…

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca antes se habían llamado por el nombre, y era sorprendente lo que esa muestra de familiaridad pudo extrañarla, ya que habían compartido habitación, baño…¡por Dios, compartían los cuerpos!

- Hermione- repitió, y tragó saliva- aparte de todo lo que soy y mis notables cualidades (¡Déjame terminar!) hay algo que no soy: no soy valiente. Puedo insultarte, andarme por las ramas, criticar tu ropa interior y mandarte a tomar por el culo, pero nada me infunde más esperanza de que logre salir de este… de tu cuerpo, que la insistencia y el valor con el que tú afrontas la situación. Tú. No yo.

- Hermione le obserbaba con los ojos como platos. ¿Podía Draco Mafoy estar diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?

No es algo que me resulte fácil de decir pero...- el chico agachó la cabeza y tragó saliba- …Necesito tu confianza, sabelotodo. Necesito que tu mente filtre una solución; yo soy bueno insultándote y gritándote para que bajo presión quizás aceleres el proceso, ¡puedo ayudarte en eso!.

La cara de Hermione era un poema.

- Pero por favor no abandones este barco…Necesito tu confianza, capitana.

- ¿Capitana?

- Sí, ya sabes: timón, gorra blanca, "¡arriad las velas!", esas cosas...

- Sí, ya sé lo que es un capitán de barco, lo extraño es que tú lo sepas.

El rostro femenino del chico se tornó rosa.

- Bueno…- evitó la mirada inquisitiva de la Gryffindor - .. ya sabes, uno siempre debe saberlo todo acerca de su enemigo…¡sobre todo en materia de guerra!

- Ya…

Hermione giró la vista aparentemente indiferente, mientras el Sly resplaba con alivio.

- Así que lo de construir maquetas de veleros muggle del a espaldas de tus padres es pura curiosidad bélica ¿no?

La cara colorada de Malfoy pudo con la máscara de indiferencia de Hermione, que se dio por vencida y no pudo más que hecharse a reír.

- ¿Cómo…?- comenzó él.

- El Libro, Malfoy. De verdad que a veces consigues sorprenderme…

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que el chico intentaba recobrarse del bochorno y Hermione le miraba especulativamente de refilón.

Draco Malfoy acababa de confesar su cobardía ante ella y le había pedido que recobrase su confianza…

Bueno, un esfuerzo como ese merecía una recompensa.

- Vamos, hay un par de cosas que podemos intentar para que todo esto resulte como mínimo un poco más sencillo.

.

.

.

* * *

A duras penas Hermione Granger podía contener la risa.

En el fondo sabía que de haber estado en esas condiciones hace un tiempo se habría sentido horrorizada y cohibida, pero en esos momentos y bajo el control de las hormonas del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy (que ya eran bastante potentes y en bastante cantidad) no podía sino resultarle una situación la mar de divertida.

- ¡No pienso ir con estas pintas!- exclamaba Malfoy desde hacía media hora.

Sentados ambos sobre sus respectivas camas, Hermione pudo ver el rostro enfadado de Draco bajo la máscara que era su propia cara. Le había escondido todos los accesorios-nacidos-de-la-soberbia-para-nada-necesarios, según ella: potingues para el pelo, cepillos, peines y demás instrumentos capilares, así como había destruido a cenizas aquella insultante minifalda, con el único objetivo de que la actual Hermione Granger tuviese el mismo aspecto que ella tenía siempre, y no fuese una visión porno de ella misma alterada por la mente de un Slytherin demasiado salido.

Éste era el plan: fingir.

Sí, iba a ser complicado. Iba a ser complicado, duro y extenuante, aunque ninguno sabía quién de los dos lo iba a pasar peor. Hermione estaba segura, de una manera que la satisfacía enormemente, que el rubiales las iba a pasar canutas: no sólo le había hecho prometer obeceder todas las instrucciones de la castaña si querían salir de aquella jaula en la que se hallaban confinados (instrucciones entre las que se incluían no peinarse, vestirse como una Gryffindor decente y comportarse de manera al menos normal), sino que…¡lo había conseguido!

Levantó por segunda vez su mirada del libro de hechizos y comprobó satisfactoriamente el aspecto de Draco Malfoy: una Hermione Granger normal y corriente, con su ropa holgada de siempre y su pelo de recién levantada como siempre.

Aunque no supo porqué, se demoró demasiado rato en sus piernas.

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Sí? – respondió esta, volviendo a su libro. _"¿Qué había sido eso?_"

- ¿Terminas ya?

- Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo… de tus quejas.

- Ja-ja.. Termina de una vez, éstos deben estar a punto de llegar.

Hermione terminó de memorizar unas líneas, cerró su libro, lo dejó caer despreocupadamente de la cama ("_¿Ha dejado caer despreocupadamente de la cama UN LIBRO?_" pensó Malfoy alzando una ceja) y se acomodó sobre los cojines con otros dos libros muy diferentes pero igualmente similares entre sí: sus libros de "Anatomía".

- Muy bien Malfoy, ¿qué libro te apetecería tener a todas horas entre tus manos?

- El kamasutra.

- Muy muggle, no está mal. Pero casi mejor algo más apropiado para todas las edades.

- Ah, claro, tus clases particulares…

- Exacto, ahora… ¿qué te parece un sencillo diccionario de runas?

- "Yupi"

- Me alegro que te guste.

Y decidida, Hermione dirigió su varita hacia el libro marrón y reprodujo las palabras memorizadas. Draco Malfoy vio cómo el título elaborado de "Anatomía de Granger" daba paso a un rústico y pobre "Diccionario", y su tamaño disminuía hasta casi el tamaño de sus dos manos extendidas.

- Buen trabajo, Granger- dijo éste apreciativamente mientras examinaba la nueva imagen de su guía: tamaño práctico, de aspecto muy viejo y sin ningún tipo de referencia sobre lo que había en su interior.

- Ni siquiera podrá leerlo nadie, necesitas un _specialis revelio_ para leer su contenido original – dijo la chica.

- ¿Y cuál es la palabra mágica para el _revelio_?

- "Malfoy es un capullo"- respondió y, sin detenerse a contemplar la reacción del rubio, dirigió su varita una segunda vez hacia el libro de cuero negro que quedaba sobre la cama, que inmediatamente quedó convertido en una encuadernación básica de apenas unas hojas y papel brillante en plan revista, en cuya portada había…

- ¡¿Brujas desnudas?- exclamó Malfoy, ya recompuesto del insulto anterior.

- Se supone que he de ser tú, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… yo no leo eso.

- Vengaaaaaaaaaa…

- Te hablo en serio, Granger.

La mirada que éste le dirigió desde sus propios ojos marrones era tan seria que no pudo sino creerle… no sin antes posar su mirada sobre sus labios.

"_¡¿Qué coño me está pasando?_!" gritó mentalmente Hermione mientras transformaba la revista de magas desnudas en un catálogo de túnicas de lujo. "_¡Son mis propias piernas, mis propios labios los que estás mirando, idiota! ¡No puedes dejar que estas estúpidas hormonas masculinas que revolotean por este cuerpo controlen tus ojos! ¡Y menos cuando su objeto de deseo es tu propio cuerpo!_"

Esto empezaba a ser demasiado raro…

- Bien, ya estamos preparados, ahora…

- No sé si podré Granger.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que no creo que funcione.

- Claro que sí, tú estate callado. Mejor dicho: callada.

Iba a funcionar. Tenía que funcionar.

.

.

* * *

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio en el que Hermione se dedicaba a repeinar hacia atrás aquel pelo rubio que le adornaba la cabeza, y en el que Malfoy registraba en su nuca indicios de una posible rasta creada de manera espontánea en aquel pelo enmarañado, la puerta de su confinamiento se abrió súbitamente, sobresaltando a nuestros protagonistas.

Snape y McGonagall entraron con rapidez cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? – gritó con voz chillona la profesora ajustándose bien las gafas mientras Snape cerraba la puerta.- ¡Una lechuza ha entrado en mi cuarto de baño mientras me duchaba y eso no es nada agradable…!

Hermione ahogó una risa.

- ¡…y exijo saber ahora mismo cual es ésa urgencia de la que hablaban, y espero por su bien sea una emergencia real!

- Hemos vuelto a la normalidad.

La profesora se quedó muda.

- Sí- prosiguió Hermione, apartándose con petulancia el pelo rubio que le caía sobre los ojos.- No sé cómo ésta mañana he despertado en mi propio cuerpo, gracias a Dios, y estoy deseando irme de éste lugar antes de que ésta me vuelva a contagiar.

Snape miraba al que creía el miembro de su casa con mirada especulativa. Draco decidió intervenir.

- Profesora, déjeme volver a mí también, no soporto perderme más clases.

"_No está mal_" pensó Hermione al ver la mirada tierna que McGonagall dirigió al que creía miembro de su casa. Draco se la acercó y la abrazó con gesto suplicante. La mujer parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Claro que sí, Hermione. Me alegro que todo esto haya pasado- y medio abrazando a una falsa Gryffindor, la profesora le dirigió hacia la salida.

Hermione suspiró interiormente de alivio.

- Un momento- interrumpió Snape.

"_Mierda_" pensaron los alumnos al unísono.

McGonagall se giró con Draco aún en los brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus? Están bien, ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro- puntualizó éste, avanzando hacia Hermione y mirándola profundamente, intentando leer en esos ojos grises que tan bien conocía.- Draco… ¿no?

Hemione tragó saliva.

- ¿Sí? Dígame, profesor- contestó con toda la compostura de la que fue capaz.

- ¿Cómo llamaste a la primera mascota que tuviste y dónde te mordió?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

No… no podía ser.

Si su padrino quería asegurarse de que estaba llevando a Slytherin a la persona correcta, ¡podría usar legeremens sin ningún problema! ¿Por qué tenía que interrogarla? Y si había decidido interrogarla, ¿es que no existían en el mundo otras preguntas que no implicasen escenas vergonzosas de su infancia?

Esperaba por su propio bien mental que aquel plan saliese mal, porque eso significaría que Hermione no habría superado el interrogatorio de Snape, y eso significaría que Hermione no había estudiado tanto como para haber averiguado aquellos detalles de su vida…

- Se llamaba "Pikachu" y me mordió en el culo. Aún tengo la cicatriz.

Draco creyó morir.

- ¿Y qué te dijo tu padre después del incidente?

- Que dejara de jugar a los Pokémon y me olvidara de toda aquella "chusma muggle"

Hermione intentó poner cara de "trauma-infantil-revivido" mezclado con "desprecio-pero-amor" para convencer aún más a Snape que ya parecía dudar que hubiera alguna farsa, aunque aquel brillo de diversión en los ojos de la chica no se le escapaba a Draco…

Ésa chica lo pagaría caro… en cuanto se levantase de aquél pozo profundo de humillación y bochorno. Saldría en cualquier momento…

- Por último, Draco… ¿qué ocurrió aquella vez que estábamos tú y yo solos en Malfoy Manor e invitaste a una chica?

"_En cualquier momento_" pensó Draco mientras caía inconsciente.

- No me hagas recordarte, tío, que al final fuiste tú el que se la tiró…

.

.

* * *

**Sin más, ¿qué os parece? He perdido práctica...**


End file.
